Digimon Tamers Halloween Special: Curse of The GingerBreadMon
by Twisted Mind Of A Brotha PC
Summary: After watching a horror movie, Guilmon and Ghidomon have a horrible dream about a digimon made of Gingerbread, only for it to come to life. Now their friends are slowly disappearing one by one only to replaced by gingerbread clones. Will they discover the secret of Gingerbreadmon? A very, very, very late Halloween Special... do R&R
1. Chapter 1

**From The Twisted Mind Of A Brotha Pro. Presents:**

* * *

 **Digimon Tamers Halloween Special: Curse of The GingerBreadMon**

 **Prologue: It Starts**

* * *

 **(A/N: Seeing as it's Halloween soon, I figured I write something "spooky" ha-ha…well try anyway. Just a little something I thought up a while back when I first got back into Tamer's and Guilmon's obsession with bread. There was a B-Horror movie that came out years ago called Gingerbread Man. I never saw it, but after seeing my fair share of B-Horror flicks, I knew where it was going. So it's inspired by a movie I've never seen :P**

 **Also I'm going to introduce two new original characters: Isamu Noda, and his digimon, Ghidomon. Isamu is a young boy that befriended Guilmon and Takato after the events of the series. His mother was killed during the D-Reaper incident and left in the care of his father who would abuse him. Eventually the Matsuki's at Takato and Guilmon's request adopted Isamu, becoming Takato's adoptive little brother. Isamu is 14, a few inches shorter than Takato with long dark blue hair and golden eyes. Since he idolized Takato, he wears a pair of goggles himself, earning the nickname "Googlehead Jr." by Rika and "Google Brothers" whenever they are together. Personality-wise Isamu doesn't speak much around others, soft-spoken and somewhat withdrawn when in groups. One on one with people he's just fine, but he really only opens up to Takato, or Ghidomon**

 **Ghidomon, is a variant of Guilmon's species, actually his "brother", drawn up and created by Isamu. Isamu had initially wanted Guilmon as his when he first met the dinosaur digimon, but soon found he already had Takato as a tamer. After Takato told Isamu how Guilmon came into being, he drew up Ghidomon, who became real after coming across a Digignome. Ghidomon has a blue skin-tone with a white belly and jaw; also he has a pair of wings that despite their size give him the ability to hover for a short period of time. Unlike Guilmon, he doesn't bear the mark of the Digital Hazard, but he has access to the Hazard power, the symbol appearing when he is pushed to the limit or near deletion. Personality-wise, he doesn't have a child-like mindset that his older brother does, but he's still immature and a bit clumsy, which can be trouble since the digimon naturally wishes to help his friends and family, especially Isamu. Though he doesn't like to battle, Ghidomon will if his family is in danger, especially Isamu, Takato, or Guilmon.**

 **Ok I went off the rails there…but onto the story! Oh yeah, so setting wise, the story takes place five years after the D-Reaper (U.S. Dub Version), making Takato 16, and Isamu 14)**

* * *

 **Matsuki Bakery, After Hours, Wednesday Night**

* * *

"Hey you going to hurry up with that popcorn or what bro? The movie is about to start! Hurry on up, I'm starving. Oh and don't forget the sodas!"

Sitting down at the couch in the upstairs living room of the family bakery, an older Takato Matsuki yelled, so his adoptive little brother, Isamu could hear. Normally his mother, Yoshine would have scolded the young teen for yelling in the house, but she and his father had gone out for the night; something the couple rarely got a chance to do. But with Takato older, and Isamu now part of the Matsuki family, her husband had convinced her a night on the town was what they needed. Besides, Takato and Isamu were responsible boys, working to help the small bakery flourish, and with Takato with a license and the small light truck; they had a group of delivery boys. Course Yoshine had her concerns, in the names of Guilmon, and his "digital brother", Ghidomon. She only just got used to Guilmon being Takato's digimon, and staying at the bakery from time to time, but when Isamu showed up with digital monster that looked like Guilmon, only blue and with wings; she nearly lost. Had it not been for Isamu's unfortunate situation before he lived with the Matsuki's, Yoshine would have turned the boy away. Plus she saw how much the child meant to Takato and how close the two became, the mother insider her just couldn't say no.

"Yeah, don't worry Takato, we didn't forget! Come on Ghidomon, hurry up and don't drop those soda bottles!"

"I won't Isamu, you can count on…opps!"

"Gwah…Ghidomon…"

Takato heard the young teen and his digimon climb up the stairs, Isamu once again chiding his partner to take extra care. Which as it sounded, never seemed to work, given the blue dinosaur's clumsy nature. His "older brother" Guilmon was currently resting at Takato's feet, waiting patiently for the popcorn he could already smell, his tail wagging in anticipation. Finally Isamu and Ghidomon entered the room, the young teen with long dark-blue hair that reached down to his back, carried two large bowls of popcorn; one for him and Takato, the other for the two dinos. Ghidomon had three two-litter bottles of sodawater and cups; carefully he followed his tamer to the coffee table, setting the drinks and snacks down.

"Took you two long enough, the flick's starting up." Takato looked over at his bro with a smile, digging into one of the bowls of popcorn.

"Don't look at me, Ghidomon almost let the popcorn burn, _again_." Isamu huffed out pouring himself a cup of coke, "Then he almost wanted to use his ice-fire to cool of the bag, had I not stopped him." Isamu glared at his blue partner, who had been digging into the other bowl of popcorn with Guilmon, when he could feel Isamu's eyes on him.

"I'm sorry Isamu, but it was really hot! I didn't want anyone to get burned."

Takato laughed, "I understand, but remember what happened last time you used tried to cool off something?"

"I do! It's when I tried to light the barbeque grill! And then it caught fire…" Guilmon spoke, his mouth full of popcorn.

"Don't you remind me either Guilmon! *sigh* Oh shoot! The movie is starting! Quiet guys!" Takato hushed, switching off the lights, turning up the volume.

Tonight after debating on whether to watch a comedy or action flick, the teenager brothers decided to go with a horror movie instead, Takato getting to choose, he picked up a interesting one from the video store, _Akuma No Jinjabureddoman NoNoroi: Curse Of The Demon Gingerbread Man_ A film about a baker who ends up mistakenly using the ashes of demon as flour in a batch of dough which he makes into gingerbread men. The spirit of the demon possesses the cookies, which kill the baker, and after using his blood to make some dough, they form one human-sized Gingerbread Man that goes on a bloody rampage, killing people in horrible ways, and making human cookies with their blood, trapping their souls inside. Towards the end of the campy film, one certain red dinosaur was forever changed, rethinking how he saw bread.

"Ha-ha, wow that was a horrible movie! Funny, but no way scary!" Takato couldn't stop laughing after watching the final scene where the demonic cookie had been done in with kids armed with squirt guns full of hot milk, "Ok Isamu, next time, you get to pick the film. Man I don't know what I was thinking."

"Heh, well you can't always be right, bro." Isamu chuckled out.

"Hey, like you would have chosen something better."

"Maybe, I know when it comes to horror films, I have better taste."

"Hey now! I'm the one who got you into horror films, remember that Isamu."

The two boys laughed, getting to their feet, feeling it was time to turn in for bed. Takato looked around and realized Guilmon was nowhere to be found, in fact, it dawned on Takato that sometime after the death of the baker, did the red dinosaur disappear. Ghidomon had spent most of the entire film on his belly covering his eyes or making gagging noises during the more gory parts of the film. Takato found Guilmon behind the couch, shaking like a leaf.

"Guilmon? Are you all right? Heh, your not going to tell me that movie scared you?"

Guilmon at first didn't respond, his back was towards his tamer, curled up into a ball. "T-Takato? Is the movie over?" looking back at his partner, his bat-like ears to drooped down, with a mournful expression.

Takato couldn't help but burst out laughing, falling back on the ground, "Bwah-haha! You really did get scared didn't you? Oh come on Guilmon, it's just a movie. You know nothing like that could actually happen!" the boy got to his feet, holding his stomach.

"Really?"

"Of course, demons and ghosts don't exist you big doofus!" leaning in, Takato scratched the back of Guilmon's right ear, causing the dinosaur to calm down and smile happily.

Isamu poked his head from over the top of the couch, his hair dangling from the sides as he gave Guilmon an eerie gaze, "Well that's not exactly true…you know there are _ghost_ and _demon_ type digimon."

"Yeah Isamu, but none that take on the appearance of food, let alone gingerbread men!"

"True Takato" Isamu said in a low monotone voice, "but whose to say that one doesn't exist? Or what about those Digignomes? They did help create Guilmon and Ghidomon. Maybe they created a digimon that takes on the aspects of bread. You hear that Guilmon? Right now there's a digimon just like that now…" Guilmon looked up at Isamu, eyes wide with fear, the boy smirked. He couldn't pass this up, "Yup, he knows how much you love bread, especially Guilmon Bread. Uh…GingerBreadmon…"

"GingerBreadmon?" Takato looked at his brother after to hearing the name of this supposed demonic digimon that had a name exactly like the film they just watched. Isamu just shot him a wicked smile.

"That's right, GingerBreadmon, he's protective of all the breads in the world. He hates greedy people and digimon that eat too much, especially bread. He knows all about you Guilmon, and Ghidomon…" This caused his blue, winged dinosaur to look his direction with a look of fear, true he ate as much as his brother, but not too much; just a tad…

Isamu continued, standing up on the couch, getting lost in his own tale, "Yes…he's been watching you two, intensely, the hatred for you two growing. Watching everyday as you both gorge yourself on bread. Ha-ha!" Now the boy's tone grew darker, looking up at the ceiling with his hands up, "He's had enough, and now GingerBreadmon is coming for you two! First he will take your loved ones one by one, turning them into mindless cookie zombies to do his bidding! Then finally he will corner you both and grind you into fine data to make Guilmon and Ghidomon bread, which he will eat, consuming your souls! BWAHAHAHAHA!" Isamu let out a hysterical laugh, Takato's face in his hand, while the two dinosaurs were now scared out of their minds.

Just then, there was a loud clap of thunder and suddenly the lights cut out, leaving the four in total darkness. Both Guilmon and Ghidomon yelped out in surprise, jumping up spooked. In the darkness, the sound of bodies colliding and falling to the ground could be heard, Isamu trying to calm down the hysterical duo while Takato yelled at Iasmu for going a little too far. After about a few minutes of stumbling about and get the digital brothers to relax, the four brothers made their way downstairs, Takato finding the flashlight tucked away in a kitchen drawer.

"Phew, thank goodness the batteries are still good. Man, I didn't think it was going to rain tonight." Walking over to the front door, peeking outside, "Looks like the power is out for the entire block, hhmm and it's getting pretty nasty out there too." The wind kicked up, the dark cloudy sky rumbled above, lightning crackling across the clouds as if some god was angry. Soon thick droplets of rain started to pelt the glass as it came down in heavy sheets, "This looks bad, I hope mom and dad are ok. I better call them." Takato reached into his back pocket, pulling out his cell dialing his mother's number.

Meanwhile Isamu stayed with Guilmon and Ghidomon, though the two had calmed a bit, they both still were a little uneasy.

"Isamu?" Guilmon tugged at the boy's shirt, "Is GingerBreadmon really mad at me and Ghidomon?"

Isamu felt bad for the joke now, seeing the yellow and green eyes of the two brothers looking right at him. While he wasn't as bad a jokester as Kazu or Impmon, Isamu had been known to take things a little too far.

"Heh-heh, no of course not you fools" rubbing both digimon's heads, "I was just messing around with you two. Of course he isn't real. Digignomes would never create a creature like that just to torment you guys. And even if he did exist, remember one thing about him."

"What's that?"

"He's still bread after all." Giving the two a wink.

* * *

 **Matsuki Bakery Backyard, Guilmon and Ghidomon's Shack**

* * *

After the storm died down a bit and Takato was able to verify his parents were safe, he sent Guilmon and Ghidomon to their shack in the backyard for the night. Technically it wasn't exactly a shack, more of a small tiny one-room house, fit with windows and electricity. Originally Guilmon and Ghidomon had stayed in Guilmon's shack at the park, but just like his brother, Ghidomon had a habit of digging. The two managed to dig even further underground, striking into an underground river. The park was flooded for weeks, of course the city wasn't too happy with the mess, and neither was Yamaki for having to use Hypnos resources to fix the damage. Fortunately he agreed to pay for the construction of a home for the digital brothers in the backyard of the Matsuki bakery. Guilmon was a handful at times, and now the with the addition of his younger brother, it was best decided that the two stay closer to their respective tamers. The small hut was furnished with two large comfy dog beds, one blue and the other red, it didn't matter who slept where, the two digimon shared everything, even the had dressers and chests; the brothers kept their treasured items scattered inside the furniture.

Rain pelted along the thick rubber flats that served as the entrance to the hut, lighting flashing off in the distance through the windows, Guilmon and Ghidomon each lay in their respective beds, the single light hanging ahead above the two. The movie and Isamu's story about the Gingerbreadmon were still fresh in their minds, both a little unwilling to turn the light off and get some sleep. Finally, the blue dinosaur spoke.

"Guilmon? You don't believe what Isamu said do you? About the Gingerbreadmon?" The younger brother looked over to his older sibling with a worried expression, even if his partner had just been pulling their leg, Ghidomon could still be quite gullible, more than Guilmon. Impmon and Terriermon enjoyed using that against the blue dinosaur whenever they teamed up to pull pranks. It was clear to Guilmon that his brother was still just as scared as he was, but as Takato kept telling him, he needed to set a good example for his little brother, and right now that meant putting on a brave face.

Guilmon did his best to force out a smile, "Of course, Takato said so as well, we are just letting that movie get to us! We shouldn't be scared of something so silly. Think about what Tabbimon* would say if she found out."

Ghidomon's eyes widened at the mention of the Champion Level cat digimon he had been fond of for some time, she would defiantly laugh at him, he could picture it now as the brown Beastmon variant laughed at him in his mind, his bat-like ears drooping down.

"Oww…oh yeah, or even _Renamon_ …", the way Ghidomon said it, Guilmon knew just what his younger brother was getting at.

"Don't remind me, she especially can't know about this! It's a secret between us deal?"

Ghidomon nodded, "Deal."

"Good, we should get some sleep then. Goodnight Ghidomon." Guilmon let out a yawn as he flicked the light off.

"*Yawn* Yeah, good night bro…" matching his older brother's movements, the two circled in their beds before curling down into a comfy spot to fall asleep.

They both started to have pleasant dreams, but they didn't last. If one were to peek into the hut, they would see the two rolling around in the beds, moving their arms and legs as if they were running from something; but indeed someone was actually watching the digital brothers. Perched upon the roof of the Matsuki residence sat a strange creature cast in the darkness of the sky, lighting lit up the background, outlining what almost resembled a Digignome, but this was far from the ones the tamers had encountered, let alone that had brought Guilmon and Ghidomon into being. Black in appearance, and somewhat fatter, this particular Digignome had a more sinister appearance, and eyes that shined an unholy white. The creature looked down at the hut, spying at the two through the window as they struggled with their nightmares. A large ugly smiled stretched across the face of the dark Digignome, revealing jagged broken teeth. It got on its small-clawed feet, outstretching its long arms that had sharp nails at the end. Falling forward, it glided towards the hut, entering through the rubber flaps. A few moments later a bright pinkish light emanated from within the hut, then it disappeared, the dark Digignome emerging, taking flight off into the dark cloudy sky.

* * *

 **West Shinjuku, Residential Area, Early Thursday Morning**

* * *

"Finally, looks like the worst of it is over. I better get back home; Rika must be wondering where I am. Best not to keep her waiting." The tall yellow fox said to herself as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop. On nights where she liked to be alone, Renamon enjoyed wandering the city, spying on the comings and goings of humans. Tonight she had gotten distracted when she watched a young couple break up on a restaurant patio over a nasty fight. Things had just gotten interesting when the police showed up, that the rain just suddenly came down. Renamon took shelter under a carport till the weather died down long enough for her to make it back to the Nonaka house. She was only a few blocks away when suddenly Renamon stopped on a rooftop, her fur at attention. A digimon was nearby, a powerful one at that. She scanned the area for any signs of a data-field, but nothing. Down below in an alleyway something knocked over a trashcan, running away from the tall fox; phasing down to the ground, Renamon took chase.

After about a few twists and turns, Renamon came to a dead end, quickly turning around checking the area for any signs of escape, there were a lot of shadows, perfect for hiding. Then she caught the scent of something, actually she noticed it before when she sensed the digimon, but paid it no mind. Faint, but growing in strength was the aroma of freshly baked cookies, gingerbread in fact. Last Christmas, the Wongs held a Christmas Party and the Matsuki family baked gingerbread men. They originally had made a batch for the party beforehand, but two red and blue dinosaurs got to them first, course that was one of many things that happened that night, another being Rika kissing Takato under the mistletoe, something she and Ghidomon both witnessed. Shaking the memory from her mind as not to get distracted, Renamon stood ready to face whatever came her way, but she wasn't fast enough. She only got a mere glimpse of the digimon that rushed her from a shadow to her left; but even as the blow sent her flying into the brick wall, the fox couldn't believe what she saw. Her vision got blurry as the hulking humanoid silhouette stalked over her.

"This was a chance meeting, but still one I can not pass up. First you, then the others, after that, the brothers will be next…" Renamon heard the digimon say in a deep and gruff voice, she finally blacked out as it started to laugh.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 _ **(A/N: I have a general idea of where this story is going and ending, I've never done a horror story, so bare with me. Tabbimon is an original digimon I came up with and will introduce her and her tamer later in the story. This is also a chance for me to introduce my original digimon and tamers into the universe. I know they are going to start out probably not coming off anywhere near how I describe them. Isamu for example, Ghidomon the best way to picture his personality and how he sounds *sigh* and I know I'm going to get some backlash for this, but the best way to think about Jar-Jar Binks. And I know he's not a love character at all, but well come on, it's been over ten years and he was only annoying in one film! But I'm not saying that Ghidomon talks just like how Jar Jar did, just picture the voice actor for Jar Jar reading the lines. A character like Jar Jar didn't work too well in Star Wars(Depending on who you talk too…) But I think one would work in Tamers, but no where near as annoying. Anyway R &R. I'm going to get this story finished before Halloween, I got two more weeks, and I'm not looking to make it a long tale either.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**From The Twisted Mind Of A Brotha Pro. Presents:**

* * *

 **Digimon Tamers Halloween Special: Curse of The GingerBreadMon**

 **Chapter 1: The Missing Digimon**

* * *

 **(A/N: The black Digignome I'm thinking about calling Digitrolls, they were once Digignomes that got corrupted from a super-virus. While Digignomes make wishes reality, Digitrolls create nightmares. This fiendish one has preyed upon the digital brothers and created something far worse then what they both dreamed. At the end of the Prologue, Renamon got caught in the storm and toughed it out till things calmed down. On her way home, she sensed a digimon nearby, only to be ambushed... )**

* * *

 **West Shinjuku Streets, Early-Mid Thursday Morning**

* * *

"Thank you for our business!" Isamu, along with Ghidomon next to him gave a slight bow to the deli shop owner, who smiled at the youth and his blue dinosaur partner. He patted Ghidomon on the head and handed him two thick slices of sausage, one for him and the other of course for Guilmon. Ghidomon let out a triumphant yell, turning towards his brother waiting in the back of the bright orange 1972 Portercab, Takato behind the wheel.

"Alright, that's pretty much half the deliveries already bro! I'm glad it's a light load this morning, perhaps we'll get to make it to school early for once." Takato said as Isamu and Ghidomon jumped into the small truck.

"Yeah, and we got sausage too!" Guilmon added in high spirits as Ghidomon handed him his share of the meat, which he gobbled up instantly.

"You said it boy, let's hurry on up, it's you and me this time to bring the goods!"

Every Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday mornings, Takato and Isamu would make early morning deliveries. The old small truck had been a gift from a grateful old man the brothers saved from a rampaging digimon once. He himself once owned a delivery service, but with old age and better delivery services out there, the man just couldn't keep up. He was glad his reliable truck was still in use, having taken good care of the vehicle, and the boys did as well. Takehiro, the boy's father had made sure they took great care of the truck, even learning basic mechanics. At first Takato and Isamu were only allowed to go out with their partners remaining behind at the request of Yoshie, but after a little urging, and creative thought from Isamu, the digimon brothers were allowed to come along, but with one stipulation; Takato and Isamu had to wear uniforms. They wore coveralls and caps with the Matsuki Bakery etched onto into the fabric with white thread. Takato wore red, while Isamu blue, to match the color of their digimon partners, and of course they both work their trademark goggles upon their head.

It became quite a normal sight in the morning for morning commuters to see a small orange delivery truck with two dinosaurs in the back, one with wings, waving at people and cars. Once Takato had the idea of Guilmon and Ghidomon tossing out flyers to people as they drove by, but they ended up getting ticketed for littering, so instead they would only pass them out or stick them on parked cars whenever they made a stop to make a delivery.

"Well that's pretty much it, just one more stop." Isamu said looking at the clipboard in his hands.

"That's good, where to now?"

Isamu smiled, looking over at Takato who was concentrating on the road, "Your _Dreamgirl's_ house."

Takato nearly lost control of the truck, swerving a little on the road, the two digimon brothers in the back who had been sticking their heads out the sides, nearly fell out.

"Gwah! Don't call her that! Geez, why did I even open up my big mouth and mention that to you?"

"*laughing* Well it's true after all, and last night you did mumble her name in your sleep. From the sound of it, you were having a nice dream about her too. It was the one where she was a fox-girl wasn't it? Like in the picture you drew?"

"No! It was nothing like that ok! That was one dream, ONE!"

"Which is it? One dream about Rika, or just one dream about her as that fox-girl hybrid?"

"Grrrr, drop it Isamu now! Actually since we are on the subject of dream girls, when are you going to ask out Suzie hhmm?"

That shut Isamu up, his face turning red, looking out the window, Takato let out triumphant laugh as they approached a stoplight waiting for it to change. Just before the light changed, Isamu spoke, "She was a fox-girl again wasn't she?"

"GWAAAHHH!"

* * *

 **Nonaka Residence**

* * *

Leaning up against front of her gate, dressed in a private school uniform, Rika Nonaka stood there with her arms crossed, her face a mixture of anger and worry. Renamon hadn't came home last night, even if she had gotten caught up in that storm, she would still have made it back. Something just didn't feel right to the teenage redhead. If she didn't have three important tests today, Rika would have skipped school to go out looking for her partner, but she couldn't…Hopefully, this was nothing, and that Renamon just ended up falling asleep wherever she decided to take shelter from the rain. Rika couldn't fool herself though. The sound of a beeping horn, snapped her out of her thoughts as a familiar looking orange truck with Guilmon and Ghidomon waving at her pulled up. Inside the cab Takato was slapping Ismau's hand away from the horn, earning a small smile from her.

"Well if this isn't a sight, the infamous Goggle Brothers, and in such spiffy looking uniforms."

"Heh-heh, hey Rika, your up early. Usually you are asleep or just about waking up." Takato exited the truck with a wirily smile on his face, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, well I have a reason for being up. Renamon didn't come home last night."

"What? Are you sure she just didn't get caught in the storm and just slept somewhere?"

"That did cross my mind, but I don't know. This just doesn't feel right."

"Renamon is missing?" Guilmon approached, holding a box in his hand, the Nonaka's order of baked bread and buns. He didn't like the idea of one of his friends going missing, especially with the nightmare from last night still fresh in his mind. In it, all his friends had been captured by a horrible cookie monster, something he hadn't told anybody yet.

"I don't know Guilmon, that's why I'm up. I was going to ask if perhaps you guys could help me go look for her, just for a bit."

"Um…well I guess. You were our last stop, and we have a bit of time. And even I would hate to think the worst about Renamon."

"And we'll give you a lift to school too!" Isamu called out from the cab of the truck, Rika giving him a look, then back to Takato.

"Great…let me put this inside, and actually you can drop me off a block away from school" taking the box from Guilmon heading to the gate before turning back around, "Better yet, make it two blocks."

When Rika disappeared through the gate, Takato glared at Isamu, who only gave him thumbs up, the older brother let out a sigh.

"Takato, what's wrong? Don't you want to help Rika out? I want to find Renamon, I hope she's ok." Guilmon nudged up against his partner, who scratched the back of his head.

"Of course I want to help boy, it's not that. Just, the pains of growing up I guess…"

"Puberty huh? Tell me about it."

"Yeah, wait huh?" Takato looked at his partner with a quizzical glance. **  
**

* * *

 **Area Around Nonaka's Home**

* * *

"Ok, me and Guilmon will check a few blocks down this way and meet up with you guys in ten minutes. Call me if you find her." Takato said as Rika and Isamu, along with Ghidomon exited the truck, opting for splitting up to cover more ground.

"Gotcha, same thing with you, if you spot her." Rika nodded back, "And thanks Takato…"

"Come on, what are friends for right?" he gave the redhead a smile, before tapping on the roof of the truck, "Ok Guilmon, let's go track us down a fox!"

With that, the truck lurched forward, heading down the street leaving the two teens and dino digimon on the sidewalk. Already Ghidomon had his snout to the ground, trying to catch a whiff of the yellow fox's scent. For a while Rika and Isamu stood there in an awkward silence between them, there usually was whenever the two were alone, Rika most of the time starting conversations.

"So, let's see if Dino-Boy Jr has a good of sense of smell as his older brother." Rika watched as the blue digimon started moving, heading in the direction Takato and Guilmon just went, Rika and Isamu in tow.

"I almost expected you to actually ride with Takato, I figured you two would want some alone time or something." Isamu blurted out after a few more moments of uncomfortable silence, following Ghidomon around a corner and to the entrance of an alleyway. Rika stopped just short of the entrance turning to face the younger teenager.

"And just what do you mean by that?" she demanded, giving him a hard look. She crossed her arms, stomping her left foot when Isamu didn't respond fast enough, "I'm waiting."

"Ah…well, nothing. I meant nothing by it at all, just a slip of the tongue that's all. Heh, heh…I mean things have been pretty awkward between the two of you since well, last Christmas you know."

Rika's anger flared, but her cheeks still reddened, "That was just because of that stupid mistletoe and that stupid Christmas tradition!"

"Dunno, from what I saw, you were pretty into…"

Rika had him by the collar, giving him the icy stare the _Former_ Digimon Queen ***** was known for, "Finish that sentence and we'll be ending up looking for _two_ missing persons, one lost fox, and a long-haired GoggleHead, only the latter may end up in _pieces_. Got it?"

Isamu only nodded in agreement, the redhead letting him go, storming down the alleyway after Ghidomon. Isamu followed, after letting out a huge sigh. Ghidomon hadn't gotten far actually. He only had ventured a few feet, sniffing around the wet ground and behind boxes and containers.

"Any sign of her dinoboy?"

"No Rika, it's pretty hard really with it still wet. And I'm smelling some awful stuff here too, ugh!"

"Great, this might have just been a waste of time…but still." Rika muttered to herself, stopping when she felt Isamu coming up from behind, she made a face and looked back at Ghidomon still searching the area with his nose.

Isamu wanted to speak, but seeing how she was still angry at him, he kept his mouth shut, following in tow behind the redhead and his digimon.

"…So has he said anything about me? Since then?" she asked, not turning to face the other teen, who now looked at her with a dumbfounded look.

"Uh, well nothing I could say…or it's not what said, but…"

"But what?" this time she did turn to face him, "Now I know there is something you aren't tell me Isamu. Spill it! What has been Takato saying, or what has he been doing? Something perverted?"

"No! Nothing like that! Well I don't think so."

"Then what?"

"Look I thought we were out here trying to find Renamon, not forcing me to spill secrets about my brother!" Isamu shot back, but then backed off.

"Don't remind me! I'm trying to keep my mind off the whole situation!"

"Well thinking about what Takato may or may not have said about you isn't going to make thing's better! And I'm not talking, I think I've said plenty!"

"Hmph, that's ok, I know someone else who can give me the information. Hey Ghidomon!"

Isamu's eyes widened as Rika caught up to his partner, placing her hand on the back of his head patting it.

"Ghidomon, do Takato and Isamu talk about me?" Rika asked in a caring tone, scratching the back of his ears, the dinosaur making a purring like sound, nuzzling into the redhead.

"Um…sometimes."

"That so? Like what?"

"Well earlier I heard them, talking…"

"Ghidomon!" Isamu yelled out, staring at his partner, "Don't say anything!"

"Huh? But why?"

Rika didn't give Isamu a chance to respond, she grabbed Ghidmon by his head turning it to face her, "Ghidomon, we are friends aren't we?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good, and you would never want to hurt my feelings would you?"

"Terriermon says you're a tough cookie and can take it though."

A vein throbbed on Rika's forehead, making a mental note to knot a certain loud-mouth bunny's ears to a pole, she forced a smile, "Terriermon doesn't know what he is talking about…I have feelings, and right now I feel hurt. Takato and Isamu are saying bad things about me aren't they?"

"Ghidomon, I'm warning you! Don't answer her! I'm your partner not her!"

Ghidomon looked at Isamu and Rika with a worried expression, Isamu was his tamer, but Rika was his friend also, and she felt like bad things were being said behind her back; he didn't know what to do. The redhead knew what to do though, having suddenly remembered something about Guilmon, and wondering if it rang true for his brother. She ran her hand down his back just above where his tail connected, and started to scratch. Instantly a look of euphoria ran across Ghidomon's face as Rika stimulated the bundle of nerves on the dinosaur that sent him into "Cute Puppy Mode" as Jeri called it. Rika looked over at Isamu and saw the look of defeat in his eyes as Ghidomon started to coo, getting to the ground on his belly, stretching, sighing and moaning. One could easily turn the blue dino into putty if one knew just where to scratch, as Rika did.

"See? Now doesn't that feel good?" she continued to scratch the area on his back, reaching up and scratching Ghidomon's right ear, sending him into overdrive, "Now Ghidomon, be a good dinosaur and tell me everything."

"A-ah-ah-ah! Oh-h-h, I-I can't…" Ghidomon tried his best to resist, but it wasn't working.

"Yes you can, go on, tell me. What has been Takato saying?"

"Oh-oh! He hasn't said anything bad about you. He's only been having dreams about you again."

"Wait dreams about me? Again!?" she stopped, Ghidomon letting out a groan of disappointment when she did.

"Yeah, he's had a few about you, nothing like that first one though. I think this last dream was you as a fox-girl or something, he's had that one a few times, even drew a picture. It's pretty too."

Rika remained silent, getting to her feet with her hands to her sides in balled fists, "Isamu…" the only word she uttered in an icy tone, her whole body starting to shake with rage, she turned and gave the boy a death stare, suddenly the air around him seemed to get colder as she came closer to him, popping her knuckles.

"Now, Rika…look, they are just silly dreams, You really are over-reacting here…" Isamu backed up, tripped and landing into a puddle of water.

"Try not to bleed on my uniform if you would, I'll deal with your perverted brother after I'm done with you."

"I've found her!" Ghidomon said suddenly, while on the ground he had finally caught a whiff of the missing digimon, "She went down this way!" getting to his feet, he was off down the alley.

"Grrr…We aren't done." Rika hissed out, giving chase.

"Oh man Takato is not going to like this one bit…"

Rika called out to Ghidomon to slow down, but he didn't stop, while Guilmon tended to be slow and winded after running, Ghidomon was the opposite, actually enjoying a good run. The redhead almost lost him a few times as he ducked around a corner and jumped some boxes. Finally he stopped, Rika herself almost crashing into him as they arrived at a dead-end, but somebody else was already there. Men and women dressed in dark-grey jumpsuits were busy about the area with equipment taking samples and readings, standing in the center of it all stood a woman with long light-brown hair, dressed in a black suit and wearing sunglasses. She turned to Rika and Ghidomon giving them a slight smile before removing her glasses; Riley, once Chief Operator at Hypnos, she now had risen to the rank of Second in Command.

"Well I shouldn't be surprised to see any Tamers, I am surprised to see you two here. Where's Renamon and Iasmu?" as if to answer her question, Isamu appeared in wet overalls, looking around at the Hypnos agents and then at Riley, "Well that answers part of my question."

"Hi Mrs. Mitsuo" Rika said with her arms folded, "What's Hypnos doing out here? Not picking up the slack of the garbage collection are you?"

"Hardly, and please, just call me Riley. There was a bio-emergence last night, we had a hard time pinpointing it with that storm from last night, which is unusual. We narrowed it down to this city block, whatever appeared was pretty powerful. What about you? Did you detect a digimon appearing last night?"

"No, that's not why we are here…Renamon didn't come home last night. I think something happened to her."

"And you think that whatever happened to her, might also had to do with that bio-emergence?"

"I'm not sure, Takato and Isamu agreed to help me look for her, Ghidomon tracked her scent to this spot." Rika and Riley looked at Ghidomon who resumed sniffing the area, moving past Hypnos agents, apologizing when he bumped into someone. Finally he stopped at an impact point in one of the walls.

"She was here last night, along with something else…" Ghidomon looked over to Rika who approached, looking at the hole and rumble.

"She must have got into a fight with whatever that digimon was. Can you tell if she chased it off or…" Rika didn't want to think about the worst for her partner.

"I'm not sure…I'm not smelling another digimon. Actually, I smell…cookies."

"Cookies?"

"Yeah…" Ghidomon's voice trailed off as fear started to creep up his back, the nightmare from last night coming back to the front of his mind, "gingerbread…"

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 _ **(A/N: So I placed a little hint of some RikaXTakato in there, I'm not going to touch into too much, but since I'm a Rukato fan, I can't help but have something in there. I had always pictured that as Takato got older he would end up helping more out with the family business, specifically driving a small little truck and making deliveries. It was a concept I got from FLCL, two of the main character's friends later on the in the series drive around in a small truck. I didn't originally go with a**_  
 **Portercab, I thought one of those 3-wheeled cars would be better, but the Portercab just has that look that fits well with Takato, the perfect vehicle for a GoggleHead to be cruising around in. Ok not much "scary" stuff happened in this chapter, but the next one! R &R)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**From The Twisted Mind Of A Brotha Pro. Presents:**

* * *

 **Digimon Tamers Halloween Special: Curse of The GingerBreadMon**

 **Chapter 2: The Sweet-Smelling Digimon**

* * *

 **(A/N: Two more original characters I'm going to introduce: Hiromi Koizumi and her partner "Nami" Hiromi is 16yrs old and Henry's love interest (I've seen that people like to pair him and Jeri, but I'm not so sure on that one, that's just me) She's Henry's height, long black hair, green eyes and wears glasses; also she has a huge bust for her age,(Jeri I see developing a large bust as well .). She's a bit of a bookworm, reading classic novels, mangas, and the occasional hentai magazine. Personality wise, she is out-going and cheerful with a bit of perverted side. Hiromi learns martial arts from the same master as Henry. It's how they met, she usually trains at a different time than Henry, they only met in passing a few times. Next to Henry she is the top pupil, though at the moment they could be considered equals, they never have actually had a real match against one another.**

 **Like Rumiko, Hiromi's mother Yuki had also been a model, giving birth to Hiromi at a young age herself, but not as young as Rumiko; Hiromi's parents are divorced as well, but it wasn't bitter, and her parents are still on relative good terms. The two young tamers had met during one of theirs mother's photo shoots, the two girls bonding over similar backgrounds. Even Rumiko and Hiromi's mother started to form a friendship of sorts also, but then Rika's father had an affair with Yuki, but at the time she didn't know he was married, the guy had lied claiming he had been single.**

 **It had only been when Hiromi had seen Rika's father at her home once, and then when Hiromi had been invited over Rika's house for the first time. Rika still doesn't know the whole truth, but she did find out about the affair, Rika had considered Hiromi to be her one and only true friend at the time, but after that, their friendship feel apart. Hiromi moved with her mother to Kitakyushu, attending the same school as Ryo did (I'm keeping Ryo separate from the games and season one, as far as I'm concerned, they are all three different versions of the same character.) One flaw I want to add with Ryo and I've seen other writers do is him, as he believes he is; a ladies man. Rika wasn't the first girl he's flirted with, before the events when Hiromi appears (after the end of the season about a year or two after), Ryo flirted with Hiromi, calling her "Duchess" "Sweet Bun" and "Pumpkin"(which became quite the scene when Ryo used it on Rika, while Hiromi was there…) Hiromi played the card game, quite good actually, but she never took it seriously, she and Ryo would duel from time to time, even beating him a few times.**

 **Next is "Nami" as she is called. She's Hiromi's partner and a "Succubus-Type Demon Lord", like Lilithmon, which she was based off. She's a vaccine type actually, a rarity. Nami wears a red jewel that's an imperfect copy of the Light of Digivolution, before Calumon became a digimon. The stone allows her to digivolve into her different forms at will. They are: Abyssmon-Rookie-(based off Liollmon, she is brownish-orange, minus the mane on top of her head) Tabbimon-Champion-(based off Beastmon, she's brown with black stripes, and red pants and silver jewelry) Naamahamon-Ultimate-(based off Lilithmon, but with red colored clothing, minus the headdress and long flowing fiery red hair.) She goes by Nami in all her forms, making it easier for Yuki. I may add a Mega-Form where she Biomerges with Hiromi, but I'm not sure on the look, perhaps something based of Sakyuamon**

 **Nami met Hiromi a few nights after Ryo actually disappeared into the Digital World, Nami being chased by a yet-named Digimon. Yuki was driving them home late on the road when they accidentally struck Nami in her Rookie form, thinking she was just a large cat. Nami had just gotten the jewel, still not quite sure how to use it. The Digimon chasing Nami would have done her in, if Hiromi hadn't interviewed, attacking the digimon. Hiromi ended up with a gash across her breasts when the digimon retaliated, nearly killing her (Hiromi still has a scar over her breasts, and is self-conscience about it, even afraid to show Henry who still doesn't know about it) When Nami saw Hiromi protect her and got hurt in the process, she was able to transform into her Ultimate form, deleting the digimon. That's when Hiromi's Digivice appeared, making them partners. Hiromi's mother was a little reluctant to accept Nami into the family, but she warmed up to the digimon. When it became know that in Nami's Ultimate form she could form her clothes to that of human standards, Yuki thought it best that Nami learn to blend in with humans, even giving her a job. (After the affair, Yuki modeled for another year before quitting, instead going into clothing design. With a loan from her former husband and the connections she made, Yuki started up a small clothing line that she designs. Her work started to grow popular and now she is known as one of the new up coming fashion designers.) Nami works as Yuki's assistant, she even learned how to drive so she can run errands and drive and pickup Hiromi from school. Personality-wise, Nami is carefree and somewhat lazy, easily getting stressed from her job and developing a bit of road-rage. Most of the time she prefers being in her Champion form, it's the most "comfortable" one she prefers, not enjoying her Ultimate form when interacting with humans, especially males. Because her Ultimate is that of an attractive woman, she's constantly getting hit on, much to her annoyance, as she already has a crush on Ghidomon, (Originally it was Guilmon, but he only liked her as a friend). Around her family and friends, she is very social and friendly, surprisingly she's the only one Cyberdramon won't growl or snarl at.**

 **Ok, enough rambling with those two, I forgot I'm trying to tell a story! So it seems that Hypnos knows about this strange digimon that has appeared; Rika, Isamu, and Ghidomon finding the last know location of Renamon, ran into Riley, now Second in Command, and married to Yamaki (It was bound to happen…) we cut to the Matsuki bros dropping Rika off at her high school.**

 **Oh Duh! Also I'm debuting the star of the tale, GingerbreadMon!**

* * *

 **Rika's High School**

* * *

"Takato…"

"Uh, yeah Rika?"

"What did I say about dropping me off?"

"Oh, uh I thought you were just joking around?"

"And why would I joke about something like that?"

"Well I don't see what the big deal is…"

"You don't?"

Rika's High School, was a very exclusive and expensive, only students who came from wealth could afford to go there, so when Rika pulled up to the front gates in a small orange delivery truck with two red and blue digital monsters; students gawked. Despite not caring about her reputation and status, the former Digimon Queen, still felt embarrassed as the truck stopped at the front gates, teenagers making their way to class, some looking, others stopped. Rika knew quite a few of them. Currently she was in the passenger seat, with Isamu sandwiched between her and Takato. Two girls in the same uniform as Rika passed by looking in; they giggled at her and waved at Guilmon and Ghidomon who had already hoped out the back, handing out flyers to passing students.

Rika let out a groan, after the search and encounter with Reilly and Hypnos agents yielded nothing to where or what happened to Renamon, she just couldn't handle anything else. Leave it to Takato to be that something else.

"Ugh! Just forget it…Argh! What's wrong with this door?" She snapped as she tried to open it, the handle not budging. Isamu reached over trying to help.

"It sticks from time to time, so you need to wiggle…"

"I got it!" giving it some effort, Rika opened the door, slamming it shut as she stormed through the front gates of her school.

"Matsuki Bakery, home of the famous Digi-Bread! Try all the flavors! Ghidomon Bread is the best!" Ghidomon handed out a flyer to a couple of boys who laughed, giving him and Guilmon high-fives. The two brothers happily continued to wave and pass out their ads, ignoring Rika who looked at both of them.

"And just what are you two doing?" she demanded, glaring at them with the look of a disappointed mother.

"Um…passing these out? Takato says we shouldn't miss an opportunity when we stop." Guilmon chimed out happily, stopping when he saw the look he was receiving, realizing that perhaps Rika's school wasn't the best choice "Sorry…"

"Just forget it…" She walked past them.

"Rika?"

"What is it Guilmon?"

"We'll find Renamon, I promise, me and Ghidomon!" pumping his right claw in a power gesture.

"That's right! We'll look for her while Takato and Isamu are in school!" Ghidomon nodded at the redhead.

Some of the anger began to wash away from Rika as she stopped to face the two brothers, giving them a small smile, "Thanks, I mean it." With that she turned and picked up her pace, heading to the front doors. Rika was only a few feet away from the doors when she heard Takato call after her the anger coming back.

"What is it now Goggle Head?" snapping at him.

"Hey come on, don't be like that. I know we didn't find anything yet, but don't worry, we'll go look for her after school. Me and Isamu will pick..."

"No! Forget it! You have done enough, you and your posse!"

"What? Hey now, we did what we could, Ghidomon found something at least."

"Yeah, just that Renamon most likely encountered some nasty digimon that might have gotten the drop on her! Hypnos found nothing, and speaking of Ghidomon, all he kept babbling about was frigging gingerbread and something about a monster made from the stuff!"

"Oh god…I forgot we let them watch that horror movie with us."

"GoggleHead Jr. already filled me in on the details. Thanks, but no thanks Takato, I'll get Hiromi to help me."

"But Rika…"

"Oh yeah…that also reminds me…"

 ***TWACK***

The sound of Rika's hand cracking against his cheek echoed across the courtyard, the boy in red coveralls and goggles went crashing to the ground in a daze, she didn't care that at that moment people were looking at her, all her attention was focused on the boy before her on the ground.

"Uh…uh, what?..."

"I told you I'd send you to dreamland if you ever told anyone remember? And next time you dream me up as a fox-girl, make it a nightmare, where you're a chicken I'm about to eat in the hen-house!" She stormed off inside the school, those that had just witness the altercation stood in shock, some heading inside talking.

Takato laid there as his senses came too, finally catching on to what Rika just said. As he looked up at the morning sky, the heads of Isamu, Guilmon and Ghidomon came into his view as they surrounded him.

"Well that went well…are you ok?" Isamu asked.

"Hey bro?"

"Yeah?"

"How does Rika know about my dreams?"

* * *

 **Residential Area, Just Around Ai & Mako's Home **

* * *

"Man o man, there is nothing to do! Ai and Mako are at school, and Peitiamon decided to go help with _the_ _shopping"_ Impmon grumbled out, walking along the power lines with his arms crossed. The small purple imp looked down at the people and cars below him, letting out a short snort, "I could have helped with the shopping! Last time I helped it wasn't that bad!"

But his memory was a bit fuzzy when it came to certain truths, when Impmon helped with the shopping at the grocery store, his partner's mother had to pay for the boxes and open containers he had opened, sampling the different products. Needless to say, she was not happy at all, forbidding him going to the grocery store ever again.

"Tsh…Gwah this sucks! I wish something would happen!" he yelled out, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Impmon…" a familiar voice called out to him.

"Huh? Fox-face that you?" he looked around for her, but she was nowhere to be seen, "Hey where you at?"

He spotted what looked like her hiding in a tree nearby in the yard of an abandoned house, jumping down into the yard he headed over to her. When he neared, she slide from his view, no longer in the tree.

"Hey! What's this? You looking to play hide n seek or something? Not like you foxy…huh? *sniff* Hey, you got cookies don't you? I can smell them!" his stomach started to rumble as the sweet scent of freshly baked cookies hit his nose, gingerbread.

"Come on, share some with me!"

"Over here…" She appeared from behind the corner of the boarded up two-story home, the shadows hiding her features from Impmon, "Come this way, if you want some." She laughed lightly, heading back around the corner.

"Something just doesn't feel right about any of this…but hey I can't say no to cookies! Hey wait up!" Impmon gave chase, rounding the house into the backyard, just to catch her hoping over a fence. That nagging feeling of danger grew stronger in the back of the Rookie's mind. True sometimes Renamon would play a joke on, him, but only in retaliation when he played a prank on the dino brothers or Calumon. He hadn't done anything recently, so this just seemed really out of place for her.

"OK, you want me to chase you down? Fine I can do that!"

* * *

Impmon followed Renamon to an old building several blocks away, standing in the entrance just barley visible holding out her arm motioning for Impmon to enter; as he neared she darted inside.

"Ok, this is starting to get a little spooky…" cautiously he went through the door into the building. The place was in horrible disarray, holes in the roof allowed sunlight and rain to pour through over the years; a small little green forest of grass and weeds had grown through the cracks in the floor. Impmon looked around for the fox, spotting her in a corner, just half her face and body could be seen from the shadows.

"There you are! Some place you picked out, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear this was some sort of trap foxy." Coming closer to Renamon, he stopped just a few feet away from her. Something defiantly was off about the digimon before him, for one she skin looked more rough, as if it were made from dried clay or dough; and the color of her was off as well. Instead of a bright golden yellow tone he was used to, the Renamon before him had more of a paler complexion of yellow. "Hey, you alright there Renamon? You don't look too good."

"I'm perfectly fine Impmon, I've just gone through a change. All thanks to my new friend." She peered at him, a smile creeping upon her face, showing rows of fangs that were striped red and white. That defiantly wasn't normal for Renamon at all.

"Whoa, what's up with your teeth? They look like sharpened candy-canes. And who's this new friend of yours?"

"That's because they are candy-canes, and he's right behind you."

"Duh, what?"

Impmon hadn't noticed it just now, but the smell of gingerbread had gotten stronger, first he thought it was the cookies Renamon had on her, but he finally noticed she didn't have a box or bag anywhere on her. The smell had been coming from her, and that's not all. Impmon realized just too late that he never even detected the presence of the other digimon. Slowly he turned around to stare up at a large hulking, muscular mass of a golden-brown humanoid with large red eyes made from gumdrops and a massive mouth full of sharp teeth just like Renamon's.

"Hello little one." He spoke, backhanding Impmon into a wall, causing a small impact crater.

"Well that's a rude way of saying hello…" Beelzemon, Impmon's Ultimate form groaned out as he got to his feet, "Yo Renamon, I don't know who this new friend of yours is, but I sure as hell don't like him! After I'm done with him, you and me are going to have a nice long chat!" Pulling out his twin shotguns, the Demon Lord took aim.

Double-Impact!

Four massive bullets, burning with energy erupted from the barrels, striking their target square in the chest, sinking only halfway causing no damage. Beelzemon couldn't believe what he saw, the brutish digimon only smiled, flexing his the muscles on his chest. Beelzemon's bullets disappeared into his body, a glow of amber appeared in the back of his throat, opening up his mouth wide, the brute let lose a ball of energy. Beelzemon didn't react fast enough, taking the blast full on. This time he got sent through the wall slamming into the other wall on the opposite of the room.

"Ohhhh…this just can't be happening… eh?" Beelzemon lay there slumped to the ground, looking up; standing next to his left was Renamon, in full sunlight. His eyes widened as he saw her eyes weren't sapphire blue, but instead large blue orbs, that almost looked like…gumdrops. Where the white fluff on her chest used to be, instead it was thick white frosting, shaped like her mane. Before he could utter anything else, she opened up her mouth, wider than what was normally possible for her to do. She vomited out what he thought was mud, but turned out to be dough. It splattered over his face and upper body, Beelzemon blocking the sludge with his long arms. As the dough started to expand over him, the fallen digimon saw the hulkish digimon standing before him, laughing. Beelzemon felt weak, the energy draining from his body.

 _Why did I follow her? I should have followed my instincts, I don't even like gingerbread!_ , Beelzemon thought as darkness took him, and the overpowering smell of warm dough.

* * *

 **Rika's High School**

* * *

The dark haired girl wearing glasses snickered at Rika sitting across from her in the classroom during History, this was the one few classes they both shared, and Hiromi Koizumi, wanted to get all the details about what happened earlier today. She arrived late, having to take the bus because Nami wanted to sleep in on her day off after working a long day before for Hiromi's mother, Yuki, at her clothing company. She heard about her reconnected, old childhood friend being dropped off by the Matsuki brothers and their digimon partners in that orange delivery truck; and the huge slap she gave to the older brother. It took a little effort, but Hiromi managed to get the full details about all that had happened: Renamon turning up missing, looking for her, and then the revelation that Takato Matsuki had been having some very interesting dreams about Rika. And the artwork apparently he had been drawing based off those dreams.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Rika asked, a twinge of annoyance in her voice, looking at Hiromi who didn't let up, letting out a small snort.

"I would have enjoyed it more, if I actually saw the whole thing. I bet poor Takato didn't see it coming." She said moving her glasses up to wipe a tear away, "Did you really have to hit him? I think it's sweet that you're his _Dream_ Girl."

"Ugh! Don't say that!" her cheeks flared up a bit, "He said that too me the first time he told me about that whole stupid dream. That one was…bizarre, but what he's dreaming now, me as some sort of fox-girl? He's such a pervert!"

"And how do you know he's one? Takato is the least likely one out all the guys to be a pervert. Kazu gets that prize. He spends more time staring at my breasts than he does making eye-contact." Grabbing her CC-Cup breasts, Hiromi squeezed them together, "No, Takato seems more like the romantic type. I want to see that picture of you he drew. I bet it's cute."

Rika grunted, "That will never happen, I'm going to make sure he gives me it, and then I'm going to break his thumbs so he never draws again."

"Rika, you are blowing this out of proportion. Is it so bad that your GoggleHead still has dreams about you, perverted or not? And speaking of perverted dreams… what about that ones you told me about?" Hiromi smiled, "You know…the one where he saved you from the tentacle monster just as it was about to have it's way with you?"

This time, the redhead's face matched the color of her hair, turning away, "T-That…that was because of that hentai you and Jeri made me watch! I kept having dreams about it for days!"

"Mmmhhmm, and each time as I recall, a certain handsome knight in red dragon armor coming to save you …always with you in his arms, naked, looking into his beautiful crimson eyes." Hirmoi made a cooing face, letting out a sigh, "But you never tell me what happens next…"

"Nothing does!"

"He-he-he-he. Sure…but anyway Rika, I think you owe him an apology. You like him anyway, plus he did help you look for Renamon earlier and wanted to later.

The mention of her missing partner, cast a dark cloud over her, Rika frowning looking at her desk. Realizing her mistake, Hiromi reached over, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry Rika, we'll find her. I already left a message with Nami to meet up with the other digimon and try and go look for her. And I'm going to help too, and knowing Takato, he's already filled the others in."

"Thanks Hiromi…It's just…" she clutched her chest over her heart, "Renamon's in trouble, I can feel it. I keep trying to hope for the best, but this nagging feeling Hiromi…"Rika let her words trail off, clutching her fists.

"Rika…it will be ok I promise." Hiromi did her best to reassure Rika, but even she started to feel a bit worried about the whole situation.

* * *

 **Koizumi Residence**

* * *

With a slight yawn, Nami, in her Champion form, Tabbimon, finally woke up. Sliding off her bed with a loud yawn. The tall brown cat-like digimon made her way out of her room, downstairs to the kitchen of the quaint, small two-story home of the Koizumi's. Most of the time, Nami preferred her Champion form, only going Ultimate when she was out in the human world, working as Yuki's assistant. In her higher form, she could warp her clothing to appear more like what a normal young human female would wear, a skirt and blouse most of the time. Nami didn't mind her Ultimate form, it just had to do with all the human males constantly trying to hit on her or ask her out on dates. Only one person had her heart, and it was a winged-blue dinosaur.

She found a note on the table from Yuki, saying where breakfast had been left in the oven for her, eggs sausage, and toast. Taking the plate out, Nami wasted no time digging in with her claws, stuffing her face not caring if it stuck to her cheeks and fur, it's her day off, she could slack off all she wanted to. She finished up, tossing the plate in the sink, letting out a belch strolling into the living room. Nami jumped onto the couch, stretching out, reaching for the remote. Getting comfy, she switched through the channels till she found something good to watch, one of her favorite soap-operas.

"Aaahhh…*meow* I want to kiss the person who ever invited the "day-off" I wish I could have more days off, or even better, just get paid to have days off! I should ask Yuki about that." For most of the late morning till noon, the tall feline digimon laid out on the couch watching TV, mostly to kill time. Renamon was supposed to come over today and hang out, they usually did on her day off, mostly talking or Renamon giving Nami pointers on how to fight; or Nami showing Renamon to show off more of a her feminine side. The yellow fox preferred not to think about digimon by gender, seeing it pointless since in the digital world it had been Delete or Be Deleted, but this was the human world, the law of the digital world didn't apply here. Today Nami would try and teach Renamon a bit of flirting, perhaps even get her to try her foxy charms on Guilmon. Even if the two only saw each other as friends, Nami felt it was her private mission to see the too together.

"Hhhmm, I hope Renamon comes soon, I'm itching to get on out of here. Oh, that reminds me, I forgot to check my messages!" Hopping to her feet, the feline sprinted back upstairs to her room to retrieve her cell phone. Normally one might think it odd that a digimon would have a phone, but it was a necessity, her having to be on call for Yuki, and also answer Hiromi's calls in case she needed a ride or was in trouble. Entering her room, she swiped up her pink phone with a small charm attached to the end, checking for messages Nami spotted one from Hiromi, a voice mail.

"Nami, when you get this…or when you finally wake up, if you could go find Guilmon and Ghidomon. Last night something might have happened to Renamon…she didn't make it home to Rika's last night, and we think an unknown digimon attacked her. Please, find the dino brothers and go look her if you can. I'll call you when Rika and me are out of school. Hopefully you'll find her. Please be safe Nami…"

"Renamon's missing? Oh no! This isn't good at all! I better go find Ghidomon soon…huh?"

From the glass door to the balcony of Nami's room, stood Renamon with Impmon right next to her, the fox had been lightly tapping on the glass door, giving Nami a slight wave.

"Well I don't know what Hiromi is talking about, Renamon's here. Hey Renamon, Impmon…"she scowled at Impmon, never really been too fond him, "I see you brought an uninvited guest" walking to the glass door opening, "You won't believe this, but I just found a voice mail from Hiromi saying that you had ran into some digimon last night…what smells so good? *sniff* Smells like gingerbread…"

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

 _ **(A/N:**_ **Sorry for the slow update, haven't had a lot of time to right. I wanted to have two chapters out by now, oh well. I got the weekend. I'm still shooting for 5 chapters total, but we'll see. I drew up pictures for Isamu, Hiromi and their digimon; I need to post them up somewhere, even made up one for Gingerbreadmon. That way you can get a good idea what they all look like. Well tell me what yah think, specially about my O.C. and what I could do to improve em.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**From The Twisted Mind Of A Brotha Pro. Presents:**

* * *

 **Digimon Tamers Halloween Special: Curse of The GingerBreadMon**

 **Chapter 3: The Sweet-Smelling Digimon**

* * *

 **(A/N: I was really hoping to have this down in time for Halloween But it doesn't look like it. Work, and just not finding the time to write something down, kept me from doing something. I wanted to just quit it, but no. I'm going to see it through. Heck, The Simpson's Tree House of Horror specials sometimes showed up days after Halloween…A few during Thanksgiving!)**

* * *

 ***Mr. Hondo's Grocery Store***

The small sixty-year old storeowner had only expected the local police to investigate the break-in and destruction of his store, but never the government. He didn't quite catch their name, Hypenos, or something along those lines. The agents were all dressed in gray jumpsuits, taking readings and collecting "samples" though what he couldn't be sure, his entire shop was currently a mess, food and items spilled all over the floor along with several shelves toppled to the ground. Currently Mr. Hondo was speaking to a young woman in a black suit, who claimed to be in charge, a Mrs. Mitsuo.

"Well as I said to the police over the phone, I came to open up around 5A.M. as always, and…well you see" indicating with his hands at the mess all around, "I just don't understand why anyone would do such a thing! I've had this place for over twenty years, never had trouble with anyone, never; thank goodness the place is insured. But what I don't get, is why the government would be interested in a petty break-in like this. Isn't this just below the level of importance for you guys?"

Riley smirked adjusting her sunglasses, "You would be surprised as to what's on our priority list, and right now, this little incident may be connected to something much bigger than you think Mr. Hondo."

"That right?"

"Yes sir" Riley nodded, "Now you mentioned that some items were taken, is that correct?"

"Yes, ma'am. All my flour, sugar, eggs, salt, butter, honey, and ginger; all of it, if I didn't know any better, someone was trying to bake a huge cake! Maybe they are a baker whose shop burned down or something, and they own money to the Yakuza…He's doing their wedding for free, but he doesn't have the supplies…"

A sweat drop appeared on Riley's forehead as she force a fake smile, "I highly doubt that sir"… _but still, that is very strange…what would it want with all those ingredients?_ Riley thought as she excused herself, dialing Yamaki on her cell. "Sir, it's defiantly our new _guest_ in town, the residual readings we are getting match those at the bio-emergence point, and where apparently Renamon engaged the target. We don't know of her status just yet. You know it's still hard to detect proof of a deleted digimon, and since those lighting strikes damaged the sensors, the just isn't any way sir…" She trailed off, trying not to think of Renamon being deleted by this unknown digimon, she had been one of the bridesmaids at her wedding, along with the other female digimon. A smile crossed her face, remembering the look of shock from her two human friends, who had also been bridesmaids as well, "But Ghidomon still thinks she is alive, and that's good enough for me."

"I see, and he also said that this digimon we are looking for is also some cookie monster if I recall?" Yamaki replied in that same emotionless tone, though Reilly claimed it had softened, especially after Oshiro's birth. "And you mentioned that his Tamer, Isamu "Noda" Matsuki had shown him a horror movie the previous night, what was it again? Ah yes, a movie about a cookie monster too, a gingerbread man. Which Ghidomon claimed to smell gingerbread in that alleyway. I entertained the idea, and searched through the Digimon Database, there isn't a digimon made from food, let alone gingerbread."

"That's true sir, but perhaps it's a new type of digimon we never seen before? One created by those Digignomes?"

"*sighing* Do you hear yourself Reilly? Why on earth would those creatures create something as idiotic as that?"

"I don't know sir, both the Human World, and the Digital World just don't make sense to me at times. I'm still trying figure out how my husband, who everyone considers an asshole, can be so good with children. Speaking of, how is our baby?"

"He's fine, the fever just broke."

"Just like with computers, you have the magic touch." She teased over the phone, "Again, after your first encounter with the Tamers, I just can't believe how you're almost a better parent than me. Almost."

"Hey, even I was a kid once. But back to the matter at hand, what have you discovered at the store?"

"Well, other than making a complete mess of the place, the U.D. (Unknown Digimon), took a specific list of items." Riley listed the items to her boss, who remained silent for a moment; he let out a small chuckle, then a laugh, "Sir?"

"My mom would always add Nutmeg and Cinnamon."

"Pardon?" Reilly looked at her phone as if she were actually facing Yamaki in disbelief.

"It's the ingredients to make gingerbread…maybe this whole cookie monster idea isn't far fetched. But I would still prefer more concrete evidence. Keep me posted as soon as you find anything, especially Renamon."

"Yes sir." With that she hung up the phone, turning to the nearest agent, "Once you collected all you need, head back to H.Q. and get the data analyzed. I think we might need to call the Monster Makers in on this one." Reilly turned to exit the store when her hell clicked against a metal can, looking down, she saw it was canned bread, a cartoon man made of dough with a jolly smile greeted her. I have to admit, that does sound like an idiotic idea. Who would create a digimon made of gingerbread? Perhaps Ghidomon is just letting that movie get to him…but then when it comes to digimon, you have to throw out the norm.

 ***Subway Tunnels, Under Construction Section***

Fortunately no work was scheduled today for repairing the support beams, even though it had been years after the D-Reaper incident, the city still felt the after effects, in the form or minor repairs, throughout the city. Had the morning crew came into work, they would have came across something quite horrifying. What could only be described as some sort of pulsating cocoon made from dough, the massive spherical object rested directly in the center of the construction area. Inside the cocoon, the massive digimon sat cross-legged gorging himself on cartons of eggs and milk. Scattered about him was the empty containers of flour, sugar, and other specific items it need to sustain itself. The digimon, known as Gingerbreadmon had only existed for a few hours, but already it had learned so much, scanning the memories of the digimon known as Renamon, Gingerbreadmon gained her knowledge of the human world, and a specific pair of digimon dinosaurs he felt compelled to torment and delete.

He didn't question the drive that was always there since he first emerged; instead he embraced it, seeking to follow it to the end. The more he thought about the red and blue digital brothers, great the anticipation he felt when he would finally have them. With a large tongue made from taffy, the cookie-based monster licked the yolk and milk from his gummy lips, smacking them. From behind he detected the presence of his newly created followers, along with a new addition enter the cocoon. Turning he faced Renamon, Impmon, and now Nami, her body taking on the rough and paler appearance of her normal form. The three stood waiting obediently for the next set of commands, their master wished to task upon them.

"Excellent, another one into the fold. That just leaves the robot, the fairy, the other imp, and of course those two bunnies. I have a feeling it will be quite easy to overpower them." Gingerbreadmon chuckled out, looking at Nami who returned his gaze with green eyes made from gumdrops, "Then we'll move on the humans."

"Speaking of the humans, what about the ones that watch the net? Hpynos, and there is also the Monster Makers to deal with." Renamon replied.

"Heh, oh don't worry about them. They will be dealt with in time, but first, we must capture the others and build out force. Go, track down the others and be quick about it."

All three of the digimon bowed and departed, leaving hulkish digimon alone, he went back to the pile of ingredients, grabbing a bag of sugar he had yet to devour. With ease he tore open a hole, letting the contents empty into his mouth.

 ***Streets of Shinjuku, In Route To Koizumi Residence***

"Really, if someone is going to say they are going to pick you up, they should mean it! Hiromi, you need to give it to Nami this time. This is probably the fourth time in two weeks she's been late. I don't see how you can stand it. She's your partner after all." Rika huffed out, walking next to Hiromi. Nami was supposed to come and pick up the two teenage tamers from school, but she never arrived. Of course Rika would chalk it up to laziness, but Hiromi knew otherwise.

"It's not like that Rika, Nami's been real busy helping mom with the upcoming fashion show. She claims this is the one that's really going to put her designs on the fashion scene. They been working non-stop, Nami actually came home pretty late last night."

"*snort* A digimon with a job, I tell you that really takes the cake. It's kinda hard to tell that she works so hard, when all I ever see her do is mostly sleep or lounge around. She didn't even bother calling you back. Ten to one says when we get to your house, she's either still in bed, or watching T.V."

"That's because you never see her work. You should come by the factory; Nami really is a hard worker. You can't blame her for being worn out."

"Yeah whatever, but I swear, if she really is just lazing about," Rika balled up a fist growling, then just let out a sigh, "I just want to go looking for Renamon as soon as possible."

The two stopped for a moment, Hiromi placed a hand on Rika's shoulder giving her a smile, "We'll find her. Oh! I better give Henry and the others a call. I'll tell them to meet us at the park, let's hurry." Pulling out her cell, Hiromi dialed up her boyfriend, racing with Rika the rest of the way to her home.

When they arrived, Hiromi stopped short of the door looking around up at her home. Rika gave her friend a quizzical look, before looking up at the home as well.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know, something feels a little off here."

"Off? What do you mean?"

Hiromi didn't answer, finally mustering the will to move, she entered the front door with Rika in tow, the entire house was quiet save for the T.V. still on.

"What did I tell you, she was watching T.V. I knew it."

"That's not it Rika! Nami would never neglect a call from me, she always checks her phone."

"Yeah? Well where is she then? HEY NAMI, HOW COME YOU DIDN'T COME PICK US UP FROM SCHOOL?" The redhead yelled out, there wasn't a reply, "Ok, I know she's a sound sleeper, but even that would have woken her up."

"Her car's still her Rika…" Hiromi stared at the car in question through a window, a little hatchback parked in the driveway. Together she and Rika went upstairs slowly and carefully, a twinge of fear running up Hiromi's back as they neared Nami's room. The door was slightly open, peeking inside the digimon in question was nowhere in sight, Nami's bedroom a mess with clothes and empty cans of soda and milk scattered about the floor.

"You'd think on her day off, she'd take the time to clean her room!" Rika followed Hiromi inside, making a face of disgust. True Rika had been at Hiromi's home countless times, but this was the first time she had even been inside Nami's room, "God what a mess! How can you let her live like this?"

"I've tried to tell her, but well Nami doesn't really care…" she stopped her sentence when she saw Nami's cellphone on the floor, the screen cracked. Slowly she picked it up, showing it to Rika. "Rika…"

"Hiromi, don't start jumping to conclusions yet! There's probably a reason for all this"

"Such as what? First Renamon turns up missing, and now this…" Hiromi clutched the phone tightly sitting down on her digimon's bed, "Rika, something isn't right, Nami is in trouble. I know it."

"Well we better not waste any more time…"pulling out her own phone, Rika dialed up Takato's cell phone, "I'll call up Goggle Head and have him pick us up at the train station."

 ***Tamer's High School***

"What! Nami's gone missing too? Yeah, don't worry Rika, we'll be there." The teen said hanging up his phone, looking to the group of Henry, Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta who were waiting at the front of their high school as Takato finished speaking to Rika.

The group of tamers had all changed somewhat over the past five years, Henry taller a more toned physique, now wore thin-rimmed glasses, with his hair cut short. Jeri grew quite into a petite yet curvaceous build, keeping her hair into her familiar style, though with a longer ponytail. Kazu and Kenta pretty much developed the same, average height and build. Kazu sported hair just down past his shoulders, while Kenta let his grow out only slightly. All five of the tamers were dressed in the simple uniform of their public school.

"I heard" Henry responded with a slight nod looking over at Takato, "This doesn't look good. First Renamon, and now Nami. Hiromi must be worried about her. So what's the plan then Takato?"

"Right, you and me Henry will go swing by and get Rika and Hiromi from the train station." Looking over to Kazu and Kenta, "You guys head on over to the hangout and wait for us." Then Takato looked over at Jeri with a slight smile and chuckle, "Uh, do you think you can cover for me and Isamu at the bakery?"

She merely smiled back, "Oh course Takato, you don't have to ask. I'd like to help too, but your parents would be overwhelmed if at least one of us didn't show up."

For three years now, Jeri had been working part-time at the Matsuki Bakery, helping out and learning some baking secrets from Takato's parents. Even after breaking up with the oldest boy of the Matsuki household a year ago, she continued to work there, even during the tense days after their breakup.

"Thanks Jeri…" Takato said in a soft tone, looking over at the half-Chinese Tamer, "Alright Henry, let's go!"

With that, the group separated, Jeri heading to the Matsuki Bakery, Kazu and Kenta going straight to the park, and lastly, Takato and Henry running straight to the small orange truck driven by the GoggleHead.

"Hey did Isamu need to stay after school for something? Where is he…come to think of it I didn't see him at all today." Henry replied, hoping into the passenger seat.

"Well…about that."

"Takato…did Isamu skip school to go look for Renamon?"

Takato rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he entered the truck, putting on his seatbelt. "Yeah…but come on! You know this is an emergency!"

Henry shook his head in dismay, "Takato…you know he's already in trouble for skipping classes. If the Principal finds out."

"Don't worry, I told the office Isamu got sick suddenly and had to stay home."

"And you don't think that maybe perhaps the school didn't call your house just to make sure?"

"Aaww Nuts…" The teen said, placing his head against the steering wheel, starting up the truck. "I hope not…but we can't dwell on that now."

"Where is Isamu now?"

"I'm not sure, he went looking with Guilmon and Ghidomon, I told them to meet up at the park like normal, so he may already be over there."

"We'll see, come on, let's not keep Hiromi and especially Rika waiting."

With a slight jolt, the truck spurted to life, exiting the parking lot of the school, racing down the street to the train station to get the Tamers of the now, two missing digimon.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**== From The Twisted Mind Of A Brotha Pro. Presents:==**

 **Digimon Tamers Halloween Special: Curse of The GingerBreadMon Chapter 5: And The Numbers Grow**

 **-Hypnos, Monster Maker's Lab-**

Janyu Wong, father to Henry Wong sat at his personal computer terminal, located in the northwest corner of the laboratory, created specifically for the Monsters Makers after the defeat of the D-Reaper, four years ago. Yamaki had offer the Digimon creators a permanent place in the government organization, to continue their research in the Digital World, and the digital beings they created. Janyu and the others had been a little reluctant to join at first, but Shinbumi and along with Rob 'Dolphin' McCoy convinced the others to join on. Since then they have proven over the last few years to be invaluable to Yamaki's organization. The leader of Hypnos spared no expense with the lab, furnishing it with the newest computers and software, some equipment he himself had designed and created.

At the moment, the elder of the Wong household had his eyes locked onto his computer screen, studying the data Riley and the other agents of Hypnos had gathered from earlier today. Aside from Shibumi, those two were the only members of the Monster Makers available, the others out of country with other prior engagements. Shibumi had left for the Digital World an hour ago, in hopes of checking with the Sovereigns if a new threat had arisen or perhaps to determine the origin of this yet to be identified digimon, leaving Janyu by himself to study what data had been gathered. Yamaki couldn't offer any other aid in the forms of other technicians; the leader of Hypnos had everyone working hard to get the systems up and running again. Apparently the damage from the storm had been more severe than originally thought. Thankfully the systems didn't affect Janyu's work.

Mr. Wong had been so engrossed with the readouts on his monitor; he had failed to notice the visitor that arrived inside the lab. A small purple winged bat-like imp; with a black vest strode over to the Chinese man oblivious to her. Petitmamon, the Rookie Level, Virus-type digimon had an ice-cream cone in her hand, finishing it off. She jumped up onto Janyu's desk, nearly giving him a heart attack, announcing herself.

"Hey-yo!" she said in a Jersey accent, popping her head in front of the man, who yelped out, nearly falling over, "How yah doing 'pops'? What you working on?"

"Petitmamon!" Janyu exclaimed, holding his chest taking in deep breaths, "You shouldn't do that, you gave me one heck of a scare. And please, don't call me 'pops' I'm not that old."

"Oh yah know I'm just messing with you. So what is this gobble-gook you looking at? Is it a new program to maybe fix a certain two-timing imp?" she studied the screen hard, while not very techno-illiterate, the winged imp had taken to learn all that she could about the Human World, sometimes hanging out at Hypnos when her partners Ai & Mako were in class, or when she wanted to get away from Impmon, whom she realized she hadn't seen since this morning, but didn't think much more on it.

"This 'gobble-gook' as you call it, is data Riley gathered from today, seems there was a bio-emergence last night and a unknown digimon appeared."

"Unknown? You mean you have nothing on this guy?" She looked at her 'creator' with a confused look.

"I'm afraid not, there isn't much to go on, from what I understand, Renamon had engaged the digimon, but so far she's missing."

Petitmamon's eyes widened at the mention of her gal-pal and the chance that something might have happened to her.

"What? Something happened to Foxy?" She reached out grabbing the elder man by his lab coat much to his surprise, "And no one is out looking for her?"

"I think my son and his friend's were planning on doing that after they got out from school." Janyu replied, readjusting his glasses.

"After school? We should be out there now! Oh if something happed to my gal, I'm going to blame you." Letting go of the man, hoping from the table. She walked over to one of the glass windows, overlooking the city.

"Grrr that really burns me that no one even bothered to tell me about this sooner!" She mumbled out as she opened the window.

"Where are you going?" Janyu said getting to his feet.

"Do you even have to ask? I'm going to go look for my friend, and Impmon too. I'll get that lazy-bum to help me out!"

With that, she jumped out the window, Janyu rushing over looking outside at the small imp free-falling to the ground below. As the ground rushed closer to Petitmamon, a light suddenly surrounded the little digimon, her body growing larger. Looking more like a gunslinger biker dressed in black, with a blue-bird-like helmet, BellaStarmon, Petitmamon's Mega form twisted and turned in the air, her feet facing the ground; just five stories away, she placed her right fingers in her mouth, whistling.

"Yo, Cherry I need you!" she shouted out.

From nowhere a rider-less motorcycle appeared, resembling an older model Harley with a burning cherry-red color-scheme. Cherry, BellaStarmon's own digital motorbike drove directly under her, the female demon landing gracefully in the seat, gripping the handlebars.

"Yeah that's it baby, let's go fox-hunting shall we?" BellaStarmon yelled out as the bike roared it's engines as if it were responding to it's a master. With a laugh, the digital woman created a smoky trail as she raced down the street, in search of her missing friend. Up above Janyu having watched the entire ordeal merely shook his head, closing the window, heading back to his work.

Meanwhile watching the motorbike speed away, a young teenager watched just from the entrance of the government building. With a slight smile he entered heading straight for the front desk. The security guards at the entrance paid the boy no mind, having seen him countless times, though they couldn't help but notice the aroma coming from the teenager and his small pink partner, feeling a slight hunger in their bellies.

The agent at the desk, a young man new to Hypnos also didn't give much thought to the new visitors. The man merely glanced up from the magazine he was reading, to greet them.

"Ah, Mr. Kitagawa I believe? What brings you here to Hpynos? Heh, do I even have to ask? I'm sure it's to see the boss, you can head on up." The young agent said, going back to his reading. Just as the 'boy' and his 'partner' headed for one of the elevators leading up, he called out to him.

"Um...I couldn't help but notice that you have something delicious with you. Might I have some any chance?" he asked looking over to the youth as the elevator arrived.

"Maybe a little later" the boy said, not even looking back as he entered through the elevator doors.

 **-Abandoned Building-**

"Guys, it's close to six! The others I'm sure are already wondering where we are, let's get to the park. Come on!" Moaned out Isamu as he walked behind Guilmon and Ghidomon who were marching side by side down the sidewalk towards the entrance of an old building that had seen better days. They sniffed at the air and ground before looking at one another to confirm what they both smelled.

"You smell him too don't you bro?" Guilmon asked his blue sibling, who nodded his head.

"Yep, Impmon." Ghidomon said.

Isamu thought he heard that wrong, rushing over to the two, "Impmon? He's inside?"

"We aren't sure Isamu, but he was here, and maybe Renamon." Ghidomon said.

"No, not Renamon. But something like her. But not." Guilmon corrected his brother, "It's an imposter."

"A what? You two aren't making much sense." Isamu pulled out his D-Arc, pressing the buttons on the device, "Gwah, why can't this thing reach out to the others?"

"You should have brought your cell phone." Guilmon stated, heading inside the building.

"Yeah, you left it on the seat inside the truck." Ghidomon added following his brother inside.

"Why didn't you say something?" yelling back at the two, the goggle-wearing teen let out a small sigh and wandered inside looking for them. The place was dark, what little light shining through the holes in the ceiling hand long disappeared as the sun had moved out of view. He found the two moving about in circles around the room, coming to one spot, a hole in the wall leading to the other room. From the looks of the damage, Isamu could tell it was very recent.

"Did something happen here guys?" Isamu asked, taking slow steps to the hole, spotting an impact point on the opposite wall in the other room, "Correction, what happened here..."

Guilmon hoped through the massive hole, running towards the crater in the other wall, burying his snout into the ground and the area around it. His ears perked up and his golden eyes took on a more feral appearance.

"Impmon got into a fight and lost. Then the fake Renamon did something to him..." Guilmon growled out, "And there was another digimon...you're right Ghidomon. I do smell gingerbread."

"Oh not this again..." grumbled Isamu; following Ghidomon who stepped through the hole heading over to Guilmon with a somewhat worried expression.

"So you believe me now? I told you, it's a gingerbread monster." The blue winged dino replied, stepping cautiously over to Guilmon who still let out a low growl.

"It could be a coincidence as Takato and Isamu said...but maybe you're right too. Either way, we now have Impmon missing too. I've caught the trail they took, it's this way." Darting for a door that went to the back of the building, Guilmon rushed out with Ghidomon hot after him.

"Wait, wait! No, no, no! Not this again!" Whined out Isamu, cursing himself for having to chase after the two again. "Why did I leave my phone behind!"

 **-Shinjuku Park-**

Takato arrived at the park fifteen minutes after six once he had cleared traffic the boy sped on over to meet up with the others, only to be stopped by a cop. That made four tickets this month already. Finding a spot closest to Guilmon's old shed, the boy made his way over to find others already waiting for him; Rika of course the least patient of them.

"It's about time you showed up!" Rika grumbled out, standing arms crossed at the steps leading up to the shack.

"Hey, I had to deal with traffic, give me a break!" Takato yelled back, "Thanks for leaving me back there by the way too."

"Hmph, it was the right choice. Though if you hadn't taken that stupid route you did..." the redhead spat back.

"For the last time, how was I supposed to know?" feeling his limits with his friend breaking, the boy did his best to try and calm himself down, she didn't help.

"Maybe you should have 'dreamed' a better one..." Rika said.

"Will you two cut it out?" Henry yelled from the entrance of the hut, Hiromi right beside him, "We don't have time for this! Takato, I think Kazu and Kenta are in trouble."

"What? What kind of trouble?" Takato replied as he ran up the steps, looking at Rika for just a moment before they both looked away.

Henry rolled his eyes, "Just this..." pulling out a deck of cards that teenager tamer recognized as Kazu's.

"Those...where did you find them?" Takato asked, taking the deck from Henry, who pointed.

"Over there, past those trees in a clearing..." replied Henry.

"Oh man...this isn't good. Anything else?" asked Takato.

"Yeah...it looked like there was a fight, you don't have to ask what most likely the end result was." Rika said quietly, looking off in the direction where her friends had disappeared.

"I think we should give Yamaki and my dad a call. They may have a better idea of what's going on...or perhaps some new information." Henry pulled out his phone dialing his father; only getting his voicemail. "That's strange, he didn't pick up, I'll try Yamaki..." again the phone rang with no response.

"He didn't answer either?" Hiromi asked, coming up behind her boyfriend, holding Terriermon close to her chest.

"No...but that could just mean they are busy. My dad said that the storm last night did some pretty significant damage to Hypnos' systems. Right now, they can't track any digimon in the real world or digital world." Henry said.

Though no one wanted to say it, every one of the tamers was thinking the same thing, Terriermon decided to speak for them all.

"Guys, you have to admit this is all sounding creepy...A big storm last night, unknown threat appears, and digimon and people are disappearing left and right...it does sound for a cheesy horror flick don't you think? All that's need is that the main baddy be some wacky creature." Terriermon said.

"Like what, a gingerbread man or something like that? Please don't tell me the 'wonder twins' told you about that stupid idea too?" Rika sighed out, "This just keeps getting better and better."

Just then Henry's phone started ringing, "Hello, Dad? I'm glad you called back. Looks like we might have ourselves a situation, it's Kazu and Kenta...huh? What? Are you sure about that?...Then what about..."

The others just stood as Henry conversed with his father, his facial expressions going deep into concentration, to surprise and finally relief.

"Wow that is great news. I'll tell the others, and let Rika know. Hiromi and me will be there in a bit dad, thanks." Henry hung up the phone, looking to the others with a small smile.

"Ok Henry, what's this good news, something about Renamon?" Rika asked, walking up to Henry.

"Yeah, it looks like Renamon and Nami were found, along with Kazu and the others." Henry said.

"What?", both Rika and Hiromi said at the same time.

Henry nodded, "That's what my dad said, and apparently Renamon did meet up with an unknown digimon last night. She had been chasing after it all day, when she cornered it around Hiromi's neighborhood. Nami sensed what was going on and ended up helping Renamon take it down. Renamon is ok, but Nami...she's hurt."

"Nami? Is she ok?" Hiromi asked, grabbing onto Henry's arm.

"She's stable, but she lost a lot of data. She's at Hypnos now." Henry replied, taking Nami's hand, "Dad said she wants to see you, we'll head on over there now."

"Wait, wait, that doesn't explain what happened to those two dorks." Rika said, crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah, dad said they brought Nami and Renamon to Hypnos, Renamon was hurt also, but not as bad. After she was checked on and healed up, she went home Rika." Henry said.

"That doesn't sound like Renamon to me, why wouldn't she try and contact me, I don't get it. Or better yet, why didn't those two morons contact us?" asked the redhead.

"I'm not sure Rika, regardless; I'm going with Hiromi to check on Nami at Hypnos. I suggest you head home and check on Renamon." Henry answered.

"Fine, I'll get to the bottom of this, but this still doesn't feel right to me." Rika replied back.

"Good, idea. Takato, what are you going to do?" Henry asked the goggle-wearing teen.

"Well, I would offer Rika ride home, but I can already tell she'd say no." He said, looking over at the redheaded teen, who eyed the boy with a look that said she clearly agreed with him.

"You got that right, if anything you should just wait on Isamu and the dino-brothers to return." She said walking off leaving the others.

"Nice one there lover-boy." Terriermon quipped, causing him to receive a rap on the head from Hiromi, "Ow, come on Hiromi, that wasn't necessary!"

"Yes it was Terriermon, six years and still you don't know 'tact'..." Henry sighed out.

 **-Hypnos-**

Henry, Hiromi, and Terriermon arrived at Hypnos HQ in no time, walking into the building. To their surprise the lobby was completely empty, the guards and secretary at the desk nowhere to be found. Usually someone is always here, but now, not a single soul was around.

"That creepy vibe is starting back up again Henry...I swear this is turning out to be more and more like a horror movie" Terriermon said as he rode on the head of his partner with Hiromi next to him.

"He's right Henry...this does feel weird..." Hiromi said.

"Relax guys, it could just be a shift change, let's just head upstairs to my father." Henry replied as he and Hiromi walked over to one of the nearby elevators. As they approached, one of the elevators was already on its way down, the occupants revealed to be Nami and Janyu.

"Nami!" Hiromi called out as she raced over to the pair, only to stop short as she noticed Nami's faded colors, and her eyes. "N-Nami?"

"Kids...so glad to see you..." 'Janyu' explained taking a few steps towards Hiromi, who started to back away towards Henry and Terriermon, "We have been waiting for you."

"Dad?" Henry asked, feeling uneasy as he noticed his father's own discolored appearance, "Are you ok?"

"Of course Henry, of course...I've never felt better. And soon, you will too. I want to introduce you to someone..." The older 'Wong' said as he neared his son, who along with Hiromi took slow steps to the exit.

They didn't get far, turning to make a run for it, they found the exit blocked by several men in black standing there eyeing the trio with black orbs for eyes, just like Janyu's.

"There's nowhere to run son...it will be over very soon." Janyu said with a smile, his teeth striped like candy canes.

 ***********************************************************************  
 **To Be Continued...**  
 ************************************************************************


	6. Chapter 6

**== From The Twisted Mind Of A Brotha Pro. Presents:====**

 **Digimon Tamers Halloween Special: Curse of The GingerBreadMon Chapter 6: Sweet Hunters ======================================================================================**

 **-Nonaka Residence-**

Rika arrived at the gate of to her home just after eight, the commute on the train taking longer than expected. For the briefest of moments, she had a twinge of regret for leaving on sour terms with Takato, but she brushed them off. At the moment the only thing on her mind had been on that of Renamon and where she had been for the entire day.

It wasn't the darkened residence that caused Rika's nerves to stand on end; it was the atmosphere once she pasted through the wooden door to her front yard. The redhead stood only a few feet from the gate, but decided to venture on, stepping cautiously onto the front porch.

"Grandma? Are you home? Renamon?" she called out, her shoes still upon her feet as she walked slowly down the hallways, alert to the slightest noises. Rounding the corner, the teenager made her way to her and Renamon's room. After returning back to the Human World Rumiko invited Renamon to live with them, offering up a room just for her; but Rika insisted that Renamon move into her room to share. The kitsune didn't take up much space, only opting for a simple bed and nothing more.

The room was empty and just as still as the rest of the home. She took a few steps inside looking about for any recent signs of her partner, but the place looked exactly the same state Rika had left it in the morning. With a sigh she turned around, deciding to look elsewhere, when Rika stood still in her tracks at the shadowy form of the very digimon in question.

"Renamon!" Rika uttered out, backing away from shock and surprise. "What...Where the hell have you been all day?"

Rika was about to say something else, when she stopped herself finally taking notice just at whom, or rather who wasn't before her. The kitsune seemed to know as well, only giving the redhead teen a slight nod. Rika managed to roll away from Renamon's pounce, scrambling to her feet making a mad dash for the hallway. Pieces of her door exploded next to Rika's ear as claws tore through it like paper, causing a scream from the Tamer. Quickly she bolted down the hallway with her pursuer hot on her heels, running on all fours and hissing.

With a skid, Rika rounded the corner and bound out for the front yard. Just before reaching the gate, she spun around just in time to see the digital clone of her partner lunge at her with a mouth full of sharp, striped teeth. Again, she just avoided the attack, falling to the ground on her rear, while 'Renamon smashed through the gate into the opposite wall. Slowly she rose from the impact point to spot her redheaded quarry bolt down the street, rounding a corner. With a smile, the fake Renamon let out a cackle.

 **-Shinjuku Streets-**

Rika didn't know how long she had been running, all she knew at the moment were three things: she was tired, she knew that whatever that creature was; it wasn't her partner, and that it was toying with her. Even though she couldn't prove it, Rika knew this 'clone' wasn't far behind. Perhaps even watching her now. The young teen leaned against the wall of a two-story office building trying to regain as much energy as she could, while also trying to reach her friends. So far Hiromi and Henry didn't answer; leaving only one last person. Two, actually, but Rika was quite sure the brothers had finally met up, or were about to.

"Damnit Takato, answer your damn phone!" Rika whispered out, looking down the street, before making her way in the opposite direction. The line went to Takato's voicemail, causing Rika to curse out.

"Idiot! Why don't you answer?" Rika said, dialing out Isamu's number. She only heard the phone ring once, before being interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Having guy troubles? Why don't you stop running and tell me all about it." Spoke Renamon as she stood upon a streetlamp, looking down at Rika.

"With you? Think again faker!" Rika shouted back as the clone landed before her.

"Rika, how can you say that? It's me, Renamon." Renamon said, staring at Rika with stripe-toothed smile.

"No you're not!" Rika shot back, running off down into an alleyway.

"And this chase was fun...but now it's time to wrap it up." The clone said, looking at the sharpened claws on one paw, following the teen.

"Damn!" Rika said as the alleyway lead to a dead-end, she cursed herself for taking this route instead of going the other direction. She turned and looked at the way she came, the imposter claiming to be Renamon slowly approached, running her claws along the side of the wall. The doppelganger eyed Rika with those large soulless blue orbs, with her mouth open into a sneering smile. A long tongue slithered back and forth against the kitsune's lips, a slight cackle coming from her.

"End of the line. It's about time you realize the situation you are in and just give up. I promise there won't be any pain Rika." The fake Renamon said nearing Rika, who now backed up against the wall.

As much as Rika wanted to keep on a brave face and stare down this imposter, she soon found it hard to keep the fa ade up. With the over-powering scent of fresh backed cookies assaulting her nose, Rika looked away closing her eyes preparing for whatever was about to happen.

 **Artic Blaze!**

From above blue flame rained down just between Rika and Renamon, making contact with the ground, the unnatural fire caused large crystal-like structures of ice to form a frozen wall. Looking upwards Rika spotted the all too familiar source of the attack.

Landing just on the building above her sat a large dragon-like beast. Save for the color scheme and large wings sprouting from it's back, the dragon looked exactly like Growlmon, Guilmon's Champion form. But it was Ghidramon; Ghidomon's Champion form. He eyed the creature that claimed to be Renamon with a cautious look, before glaring down at Rika with large emerald eyes showing concern. Ghidramon let his tail slither off the side of the roof, just about two feet above Rika dangling.

"Rika! Quick grab on!" came the voice of Isamu who was riding on the back of his partner.

Not needing to be told twice, the girl leapt upwards, grabbing hold of the tail, which proceeded to pull her up to the roof. Once there Rika scrambled up the back of the dragon right behind the younger teen, holding on tight.

"What are you waiting for, lets get out of here!" She barked out, giving Ghidramon a kick with the heels of her feet.

"Ow! You don't have to kick, I'm already outta here!" The blue dragon whined out, spreading his massive wings, taking flight.

He just barley missed an attack from Renamon, who launched her Diamond Storm move. Her glowing daggers flew harmlessly below Ghidramon's feet as he rose higher in the air. Renamon hissed out a curse seeing that her attacked failed, climbing up the side of the building in hopes of getting hold of him. Fortunately Ghidramon gained altitude quickly, too high for the imposter to catch hold.

Rika looked back to see doppelganger glaring up at the fleeing trio, relief washing over the redhead.

"Thanks for the rescues Gogglehead Jr., but how did you know where I was, let alone in trouble?" Rika asked Isamu.

"Oh, well bro insisted I go check up on you. He felt that you might need some backup, but since me and Ghidarmon are faster in the air, he asked me to come check on you. Don't worry, I'm sure he wanted came himself instead of me." Isamu replied, then mentally kicking himself for the last remark.

"Hmph, that so? Well I'll let him know just how I feel when I see him." She replied in a grim tone.

Uh-oh, that doesn't sound too good, thought Isamu, "Ghidramon, hurry up boy, let's get home as quick as possible!"

"You got it Isamu! Hold on you two!" said the large digital dragon, flapping his wings faster, gaining speed.

 **-Matsuki Bakery-**

Takato paced back and forth in the darkened kitchen of the bakery, his parents sitting down at the counter looking at him with concern. When the boy arrived home, Yoshie barely had a chance to berate him for being late, when he cut her off, explaining the situation. Takato rarely stood up to his mother, but when he did she listened. After hearing the explanation, both of Takato's parents remained calm and quietly closed and locked up the bakery as their son requested.

Now they waited patiently for Isamu to return with Rika, while Takato waited with cell phone in hand, trying to reach Jeri. He figured she wouldn't be in much trouble, but the boy remained ever cautious for his former girlfriend and close friend. The phone rang for several minutes before finally the young teen answered.

"Hello?" Jeri spoke.

"Jeri?" Takato answered, "Oh man, I'm glad you answered."

"Takato? What's the matter, is everything all right?" she answered back with a bit of worry in her voice.

"Yeah, well maybe...I don't know Jeri. Look some strange things have been going on. Right now it's not safe." He said carefully, his emotions heavy in his voice.

"What do you mean? Does this have anything to do with Renamon missing?" Jeri replied over the phone.

"Something like that. I can't really explain, I have no idea really myself. But if you could, just stay inside and don't answer the door for anybody. Anybody! Especially if it's Kazu or Kenta OK?"

"What? Kazu or Kenta? But Takato...Kazu just showed up..." Jeri said silently, "A moment just before you called..." Her voice started shaking a bit as she said the last part.

"J-Jeri..." Takato said slowly, "Where is he now?"

"Outside...he and Guardromon are just standing at the front entrance of my family's restaurant...I'm scared now. What do I do?" Jeri asked meekly over the line. Takato remained silent for a moment before answering.

"Just stay inside...if you can, get yourself and your family out of there. Try and sneak out the back..." it was the only thing the boy could think of, feeling torn between going after Jeri, and waiting with his family for his adoptive brother.

"T-Takato...t-they're...they're gone..." Jeri whispered out.

"Jeri get out of there! Jeri!" Takato shouted into the phone, only to hear the sound of furniture crashing and Jeri scream. "No! Jeri!"

The line went dead in his hands; he just stared at it in disbelief, the hand of his father snapping Takato from his trance.

"There was nothing you could have done son..." Takehiro said, squeezing his son's shoulders.

"I don't know if that's true...I should have done something earlier, like warned her the first time we discovered Kazu and Kenta missing... I should have kept my phone charged! I'm such an idiot." Takato yelled out, shaking his father's hand from his shoulders.

"Takato!" Yoshie shouted back, catching the boy's attention, "Don't blame yourself, your father is right! How were you to know something like this was going to happen? You make mistakes just like anyone else! Right now, you need to focus on what you CAN do! Understand?"

"Yes mom...sorry, you and dad are right. I just..." He trailed off, just shaking his head in regret, again his father placing a hand on his shoulder.

Just then, running down the stairs, Guilmon skidded right in front of Takato and Takehiro, jumping up and down.

"Takato, Ghidomon and Isamu are back with Rika! Here they come now!" the crimson reptile said out loud, looking at the boy and father back and forth.  
"Thanks boy" rubbing Guilmon's head, Takato looked over at the staircase, sure enough emerged Isamu along with Rika and Ghidomon in tow. "Glad you guys made it back. Any trouble?" Takato asked, looked at his brother and then at Rika warmly, who only scoffed at his look.

"Psh, you can say that Goggle-Head. I just finished play 'Hide and Seek' with a giant cookie version of Renamon." Rika said, walking over to the counter next to Yoshie, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Guilmon and Ghidomon are right; there is some kind of cookie-related crazy going on."

"We told you!" Ghidomon said, only to get a hard stare from the redhead.

"Anyway! It's pure luck, your side-kick arrived in time Takato...but thanks." Rika said softly, "Who knows what that fake copy would have done to me."

Takato smiled, "Don't mention it Rika. But right now, I don't think it's exactly safe here at the bakery either. I just finished talking to Jeri...I think something just got to her and her family. A Kazu and Guardromon clone showed up before I called...I don't..." Takato trailed off again.

Rika remained quiet for a moment before answering, "There was nothing you could have done Takato...but right now we shouldn't worry about that now. We have a 'Body Snatchers' situation here . Just what exactly are we going to do huh?"

"Well, whatever needs to be done, the first thing that we should all do is leave this place and find someplace more secure. What about Hypnos?" Takehiro said.

"That might not be a good idea Mr. Matsuki" Rika replied, "Henry's father was the one that told us Renamon was at home. And when I got there, that 'thing' was waiting for me. I don't think Hypnos is safe...I tried calling Hiromi earlier, she didn't answer. She and Henry went there after we split up..."

"And you think whatever this thing is, managed to take over the entire building?" Yoshie asked.

"It could be possible. We don't know what we are dealing with, and Hypnos is unable to track this creature. Whose to say it didn't sneak into the building and over-powered those agents, even with Mr. Yamaki." Isamu said eating a piece of left over bread from the last batch.

"Anything is possible, but finding a safer place is the most important thing." Takato said.

"Fine, but just where are we going to go Takato? Have any bright ideas?" Rika answered.

"Well...I'm not so..." Takato didn't have a chance to finish as the sound of several vehicles pulled up to the front of the shop.

Takehiro and Guilmon both quietly moved to the front windows of the shop, looking out through the pulled shades. Outside were two black vans, Hypnos vans. Several agents in black exited the vehicles, looking up at the Matsuki Bakery, some heading around the corner, while the rest headed for the front door.

"Those aren't agents." Guilmon chimed out with a low growl.

"Are you sure?" Takehiro asked, getting only a slight nod from the red dinosaur.

The head of the Matsuki household turned and headed back to the kitchen, looking over at his wife, and sons. Yoshie could just tell from the look in her husband's eyes that trouble was here, and he had a crazy idea.

"No...don't you even think about it..." Yoshie warned, getting to her feet.

"But it's the only way dear. I'll buy you guys some time and try to stall them. You need to get going!" Takehiro commanded.

"Dad! You can't." Takato said, taking a step towards his father.

"No Takato, there isn't much time! You need to get to safety, all of you. Right now it looks like you kids are once again the only hope we got. Takato, take care of them and your mother ok?" Takehiro said

"Just take care of your brother and Ms. Nonaka." Yoshie said, standing next to her husband, "I'm going to stay here. There's a better chance that both of us can hold them off." Takato and Takehiro wanted to object, but a stern glace from Yoshie kept them both silent.

Takato lead the group upstairs, while his parent remained downstairs. Once inside his room, the sound of glass breaking downstairs could be heard.

"...We need to get going." Takato said quietly.

"Yeah? And just where are we going?" Rika whispered out.

"I know a place that might be safe...but I should warn you..."Isamu said, only to be cut off by Rika as she pushed him towards the balcony.

"Warn us later, we need to get out of here now!" Rika said.

"Fine, I warned you...Ghidomon, let's do this!" Isamu said, pulling out his D-Arc.

Ghidomon nodded in response, heading out the window, leaping over the railing. At that moment, Isamu swiped a card through his Digivice, the Digivolution Card. A soft blue light enveloped the blue reptile, causing him to evolve once again to his Champion form, Ghidramon. The large dragon, landed in the backyard, just as three Hypnos agents appeared baring their stripped teeth at him.

 **Artic Blaze!**

From his mouth, Ghidramon released a wave of blue flame at the agents, striking the ground forming a wall of crystal ice.

"Hurry! They are here!" Ghidramon yelled out.

From the balcony, Takato, Rika, and Isamu jumped over the railing, landing on the blue dragon's back. Guilmon the last, leaping onto his brother's back, slid down his tail digging in his talons to prevent himself for sliding further.

Ghidramon yelped out in pain as he spread out his wings taking flight. More agents poured from the Matsuki Bakery, just to watch the massive digital monster fly over a building, doing his best not to let his brother's claws in his tail bother him.

"That was a close one!" Takato yelled out, holding onto Rika who was sandwiched between him an Isamu. He looked back one last time, thinking about his parent sacrifice, mentally promising to not let it go to waste.

"Yeah it was..." Rika said to Takato before looking for to Isamu, "Hey just were are we headed to? Where is this safe place you were talking about?"

Isamu didn't saying anything at first, merely turning a slight shade of pink before looking back at Rika to answer.

 **Double-Impact!**

The attack struck Ghidramon dead on in his left wing, causing him to yell out in pain. With his passengers hanging on for dear life, the winged dino tumbled from the sky, crashing onto the roof of a building. Ghidramon reverted back to his rookie form, whimpering in pain, Isamu and Guilmon already at his side. Takato slowly got to his feet, looking for the source of the attack; he didn't have to look far.

Standing on a building just opposite from where the group crashed, was Beelzemon, or rather his clone. The cookie doppelganger smiled manically at the teenagers with his double-barreled shotguns drawn.

"Ha-Ha, like shooting ducks out of the sky. And what a large fat plump duck I bagged tonight! There's nowhere for you guys to run! It's time you gave it up! Ha-ha." Beelzemon said laughing.

"Yes, it's time for you all to admit defeat." Renamon said, phasing into view just next to the demon lord. On her opposite side Tabbimon leapt up from the side of the building, landing gracefully next to her. Several Hypnos agents came into view from rooftops on opposite sides of the teenager Tamers and reptilian brothers.

"Come on, you guys are defiantly surrounded, not much else you can all do." The tall fiery orange-red feline laughed out, covering her mouth with a clawed paw, "Just play nice and surrender."

"Not a chance!" Rika said, standing next to Takato, Guilmon stepping up as well, growling as he already went feral, ready to attack.

"Ho-Ho...Oh I was hoping you would say that toots." Beelzemon said, "This is going to make it that the more enjoyable...", taking aim, he slowly squeezed the triggers on his guns, letting loose his signature attack.

 **Double-Impact!**

 **r *********************************************************************  
 **To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**From The Twisted Mind Of A Brotha Pro. Presents:===============**

 **Digimon Tamers Halloween Special: Curse of The GingerBreadMon Chapter 7: Time To Fight Back ========================================================================================**

 **-Shinjuki Rooftop-**

 **Double Impact!**

Beelzemon fired off his twin shotguns, aimed for Takato and Rika, the four shells rapidly approached their targets, only to be stopped halfway.

 **Protective Wave!**

Landing just before the Tamers upon the rooftop was a petite woman dressed like a nun in white. Upon her head she wore a pink mask with long tassels giving it the appearance of a bunny with long ear. She had jabbed a long golden trident into the ground, creating a dome of crackling energy, protecting the group from the attack.

 **Fly Bullet!**

Two grinning masked bullets whizzed by, striking the rooftop where a group of fake Hypnos Agents stood, the roof exploded in a ball of fire, sending them tumbling over the edge in pieces. Beelzemon, along with Renamon and Tabbimon covered their eyes from the blinding explosion. The three looked over at the other attacker, BelleStarmon, sitting upon her motorcycle with her revolvers drawn.

"You kids alright?" The female biker said, giving the Tamers a smile and wink.

"Perfect timing as always Sistermon and BelleStarmon!" Rika said smiling back, looking at the pink nun who got to her feet turning to face the redhead, "I thought you and Lopmon had gotten taken Suzie, Henry did try calling you earlier he said."

Inside a glowing sphere of light, Suzie Wong smiled looking at a view screen of the young Nonaka woman, Sistermon speaking in the dual voice of Suzie and Lopmon.

"We were lucky, Mr. Mitsuo called and wanted us to baby-sit his son while he went into Hypnos. BelleStarmon came and found me, explaining the situation." The digital nun said.

"Let's get answers later, and ditch these posers." BelleStarmon replied, glaring over at Beelzemon and the others, "Ugh, and I thought he couldn't get any uglier."

Renamon and Tabbimon hissed out, leaping over to the rooftop towards the Tamers, while Beelzemon fired again, this time aiming for BelleStarmon. Easily she evaded the attack on Cherry, launching over to the same rooftop. Pulling out her guns, she fired at Renamon and Tabbimon, the grinning bullets struck their targets, stopping the two mid-air. Tabbimon landed upon the ground hunched over, while Renamon landed on her feet, her left arm falling to the rooftop. The kitsune looked at her stump for a moment before glaring at the biker, wagging a finger.

"BelleStarmon, how could you do that to me? We're friends..." Renamon said, holding her smoldering stump.

"Hmph, easy. 'You' aren't my friend." BelleStarmon coldly replied, firing her twin revolvers again. Here bullets struck their targets destroying the doppelgangers, angered Beelzemon was about to fire when he got struck in the face from a fireball.

 **Pyro Sphere!**

Guilmon spat out another fireball, this one striking the fake demon lord in the midsection, sending a smoking lower body of the former clone to the ground. On the other rooftop filled with fake agents, they pulled out their guns opening fire upon the shield trying to crack it. Guilmon fired off two more Pyro Spheres, scattering the group who did their best to avoid the attack.

"Now's our chance, we need to get going now! Split up, I'll call you guys in a second where to meet up!" Isamu shouted, running with a now recovered Ghidomon to a nearby rooftop; together they leapt towards it, landing in a crash before heading down a fire escape.

Rika jumped upon the back of Cherry as BelleStarmon combined with Guilmon's attacks, laid down cover fire for them to spilt up and escape. BelleStarmon drove of the rooftop with Rika holding her waist tightly. Takato, Guilmon, and Sistermon escaped through a hole in the roof Guilmon created, slipping away. After the Tamers managed to escape, the Hypnos agents regrouped, one of the agents pulled out a cell phone making a call.

"Sir, Renamon, Tabbimon, and Beelzemon have been destroyed and the Tamers escaped." He said.

"No matter, I suspect they will be coming to the HQ soon. Return back here at once, we have preparations to make." Came the reply of Yamki over the phone.

"Understood, we are heading back now." Replied the agent, hanging up.

 **-Purple Orchid Hotel & Spa, Kabukicho District-**

The Purple Orchid had been around for decades, one of the red-light district's little hidden gems. Madame Yu had ran and owed the establishment since her husband died long ago, a fair woman who treated all her workers like daughters. Out of all the girls who worked for her, Rei, Isamu's mother was her favorite. When Isamu was just a baby, Madame Yu would take care of the boy at times when his mother was 'working'. The elderly Chinese immigrant used to call him 'Fa Gao' - Chinese cupcake.

When Isamu arrived at the hotel with the Tamers and digimon, she was more than happy to help; setting them up with an empty room to rest and plan their next move. At the moment Ghidomon and Guilmon were asleep in a corner while Lopmon sat upon the bed watching Oshiro Matsuo, the young baby was currently sleeping as well. Rika, Takato, Isamu, and Suzie were all sitting down on the floor in a circle. Takato had came up with a plan that so far everyone agreed to, save for Rika.

"No Way Takato!" Rika got to her feet yelling at the boy, "No way and I'm staying behind!"

"You have to, there is no other way! You don't have Renamon with you, and from what we know, those things are stronger than a human. No way you can do anything!" Takato yelled back.

"So I'm forced to baby-sitting? Forget it! I'm not going to sit back and do nothing!" She shot back.

"Rika, he's right about this." Suzie said, "I understand how you feel, Dad and brother are most likely in trouble, but I know if I couldn't do anything, I'd just be in the way. You don't have Renamon with you and can't Biomerge." Suzie rose, placing a hand on Rika's shoulder, "And Oshiro needs to be with someone that I trust, Mr. Yamki and Riley entrusted me to care for their child, but they may need my help. I can do that. Please Rika, do this."

Rika wanted to say something, but she knew Suzie was right, at the moment, Rika couldn't Biomerge, and would be more or less useless. She hated that, being on the sidelines. With a sigh, she gave in with a slight nod.

"Fine...but make sure you find Renamon for me, and deliver an extra does of butt-whooping for me." The redhead said.

"Alright!" Takato said, "Then we should be all set, there's just one more person we need to wait on and..." at that moment the boy's phone rang, fishing it from his pocket he answered, "Hello? Oh great you're here! Uh, yeah just go to the front desk and tell them you are here to see the people in room 2D."

"Who was that?" Rika asked.

"Oh, well you see... I figured we would need every able body person, ...and I figured no way any cookie clones traveled that way..." The teenager said in a shaky voice, feeling Rika's trademark icy glare upon him.

"Yeah? And?" She took a few steps towards him as he backed away towards the wall.

Fortunately before he could answer, there was a commotion outside in the hallways.

"I said no! Get your chubby hands off me you fat pervert!" The Tamers heard BelleStarmon shout out.

"Yes! That's just how I liked to be talked down! Please I'll pay you twice as much; I don't care who you are with right now!" Replied the voice of an older one of the customers at the spa.

Rika, Takato, and the others poked their head outside to see a middle-aged man in a robe holding onto the tail of BelleStarmon trench coat. An intense look of annoyance was upon her face as she grabbed her coat, yanking it from the man's grasp.

"For the last time you old geezer, I'm not a worker here! I'm just staying with a few friends of mine to plan out an attack on a government building that's been taken over by a unknown threat!" BelleStarmon said, stirring a collective groan from the Tamers.

"Role-play! I figured you were into that, but I have to admit, that's a little too detailed and kinky for me. Um...might if I join in though?" The man said giving her a smile, which she responded with a huff, pushing the man aside, heading for the room.

"Forget it, this little game would be too rough for yah. I doubt you could keep up." She said with a snort, "Hey fellas, so are we ready to do this or what?"

"Well after that little outburst, we defiantly don't have much of a choice. I'm staying behind to watch the kid, and you guys are gonna head to Hypnos." Rika said to BelleStarmon, then glaring at Takato, "Just as soon as..."

"Hey guys! I must say, you choose quite the spot to meet up at! Takato, I'm still having a hard time believing what you told me over the phone earlier, but me and Cyberdramon are ready for a good fight! Hey Isamu, Suzie, Princess...you're looking beautiful as ever." A brown-haired teenage boy said, dressed in a black turtleneck and brown cargo pants. He looked at the group with a winning smile, Suzie and Isamu returned, while Takato and Rika were still eyeing one another. At the moment, Takato felt like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

"Ryo..." Rika slowly said out in a toxic fashion.

"Heh...yeah Ryo..." Takato said with a chuckle followed by a hard swallow.

 **-Hypnos HQ-**

Two guards once again stood inside at the front entrance of Hypnos HQ to maintain cover that everything was as it seemed. Even at the front desk sat a cookie clone of the same young agent from earlier, reading from the very same magazine the original agent had. Being late as it was, and with the remaining Tamers still about, the government building was on high alert. Upon the twin roof-tops, agents stood ready armed with the only weapons known to be effective against digital life forms. It had been a project spear-headed by Yamaki and Janyu to be ready the next time the D-Reaper would return, or even perhaps another threat from the Digital World.

The rifles each of the cloned agents carried, produced a short E.M.P. wave that was able to disrupt a Digimon's digital code, rendering them stunned and nothing more than a wire-frame shell of their body for a short period. Only tested in secret with captured Wild-ones, the pulse rifles proved effective, prompting mass-production. Only when the Tamers failed to neutralize a digital threat were the guns used.

Now, every agent on alert at the H.Q. was armed with the weapons, ready to use the weapons against the Tamers, should they try and breach the facility. An effort not wasted at all. It happed fast, first with BelleStarmon and Sistermon on Cherry. They crashed through the front doors, on the digital Harley bike skidding straight into the front desk, BelleStarmon taking out the two guards with well-placed shots. Sistermon leapt from the bike, skewering the surprised agent sitting at the desk.

"Ha! These mooks ain't so tough! Just cheap imitations of the real thing!" The demon desperado said stepping off her bike.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves just yet." Sistermon replied, removing her trident from the crumbled remains of what was once an Hpynos agent. "That was only three of them, I'm pretty sure there are more inside."

"Well let's hurry on up, I don't want to let the others have all the fun. And hopefully we'll find Impmon and the others first." BelleStarmon said, which Sistermon nodded in agreement.

"What do you think? Elevator or stairs?" Sistermon asked.

"I'm not walking up all those things! The elevator of course!" BelleStarmon replied with a smile.

Just several minutes after BelleStarmon and Sistermon's attack, from the center of the building, Justimon struck. The biomerged form Ryo and Cyberdramon smashed through an office window landing in a three-point stance. Two agents burst through the office door firing several EMP pulses at the cyber superhero. Easily he dodged the light purple blasts of energy, rolling to the side. They kept firing as he ran across the room, along the wall and deliver a kick that connected with both their rifles.

The force of the impact knocked the agent's guns from their grasps. If one could see the face of Justimon though his visor they would have seen a smile as he punched the head of one agent, and kicked the other into the adjacent wall. The one in the wall was reduced to two cracked halves, while the other stood there headless before the legs buckled under the body; sending it to the ground.

"Wow, Takato wasn't lying on the phone." Justimon said in Ryo's voice as he picked up a piece of the crumbled remains of the agent clone observing it in his hands. The chuck did resemble that of a cookie, gingerbread exactly as his friend described.

"This really does feel like some campy horror movie...the campiest." Ryo said.

"Yes, but regardless, a fight is a fight. Let's find the main body, it's somewhere inside this building. I can smell him!" Cyberdramon said back.

"Heh, you think we should have stopped and grabbed some milk?" Ryo quipped.

Cyberdramon growled a bit before answering, "I do not think that would be wise Ryo. They may smell like gingerbread, but by no means could it possible be. I would advise against it."

Justimon looked at the chunk, before a purple blast stuck the side of the door, shaking him from his two halves' inner discussion.

"Whoa that was close!" Justimon said, ducking back into the room, spotting three agents coming down the hallway. "Well better get a move on, before we get pinned down!"

Rushing into the hallway, Justimon's cybernetic arm increased in size, raising it in the air, he slammed it to the ground. The powerful shockwave sent the clones to the ground, shaking the very floor itself. Taking the chance, the Mega digimon dashed forward, destroying the rifles and clone agents.

"I always hated these things." Justimon said in Cyberdramon's voice as he crushed the barrel of a rifle in his hands. His ears perked to attention as he heard reinforcements approaching. Instead of staying to fight, Justimon dashed down the hallway, his long red muffler trailing behind.

Upon the right rooftop of Hypnos, the agents scrambled about as they heard and felt the shockwave of Justimon crashing into the side of the building. They ran to the side and peaked over to spot the point of impact, which was their mistake. A large knight in blue armor with golden trim resembling a dragon landed behind them; in his hand he held a sword and shield bearing the symbol of the digital hazard upon it.

 **Shield Toss !**

Like a Frisbee, the dragon knight threw his shield at the group of agents preoccupied. Only one of them turned around to see the giant shield, knocking the group of agents off the side of the roof, sending their broken pieces tumbling to the ground.

Inside a dark blue sphere of light Isamu floated, watching the cloned members of Hypnos disappear from the roof. Valiantmon, Isamu and Ghidmon's biomerged Mega form caught the shield, speaking in the young teen's voice.

"Alright! A combo!" The boy said in triumph, only to be interrupted by a blast of purple EMP energy, striking his left shoulder guard. Valiantmon grunted in pain from the blast, staggering. He held up his shield to block several more blasts coming from agents on the opposite rooftop, obviously catching sight of his approach. Unlike his shoulder guard, which was now nothing more than a wire-frame outline, the dragon knight's shield proved to be more durable; but the toll on it was starting to show. Cracks appeared upon the crest of the digital hazard as the shield continued to get hammered by the EMP pulses.

"Gwah! Should have spent less time gloating and more time watching where I was going!" Isamu said inside the sphere.

"Got that right." Takato's voice said within the sphere, not at all much to Isamu's surprise.

Gallantmon flew up between Valiantmon and the agents, using his own shield to block the blasts, taking the pressure off his brother in arms. The dragon knight used his lance to pierce an agent, sweeping his weapon to knock several others away. He easily dispatched of the remaining clones, looking over to see if Valiantmon was ok.

"Are you alright bro?" Guilmon asked, to which Valiantmon responded with a thumbs-up.

"Just a little scratched, but we'll be fine." The blue knight responded in Ghidmon's voice, looking at this cracked shield "Good thing you showed up in time, it could have been much worse."

"Yeah, or you two could have been a little more careful, remember that next time." Takato responded.

"Yes 'mom'", Isamu said, getting a laugh from the brothers.

"No problem, now let's get on in there. No need for the subtle approached I think, let's just crack this cookie!" Gallantmon said, using his lance to burst a hole into the roof, making himself an entrance.

Valiantmon did like-wise, stabbing his sword into the ground, "I hope Mr. Yamaki doesn't send us a bill for the repairs." The knight said as a hole opened up beneath him.

Just like that, both knights were inside the building, along with the other Tamers, unaware that their progress was being monitored.

Deep within the Hypnos command center, agents were busy about their stations monitoring the situation happening around them as if business was usual. And at the center of it all stood Yamaki, or rather his clone watching the situation at hand. Unlike the original, he didn't carry his trademark lighter with him; not carrying over the original Yamaki's need to constantly flick his lighter open and closed in a tense situation. Above him in chairs supported by cranes sat two young technicians, filling him constant updates and reports on the invading digimon.

"Sir, Justimon has cleared the twelfth floor of all agents and making his way downward." One technician said.

"BelleStarmon and Sistermon have reached the fifth floor. Reports from the top levels report that Valiantmon and Gallantmon are making their way down each floor." Said the other.

"Very well, keep an eye on them and keep me updated." Yamaki said.

From behind the massive form of Gingerbreadmon approached Yamaki, looking up at the large display screen overhead.

"So they are here, perfect. Prepare everything for our guests...I must get ready myself." The hulking digimon replied.

"But of course, it will all be set as you ordered master." Yamaki replied.

"Of course, I didn't expect anything less from you." Gingerbreadmon said, heading for the doors leading out of the control room.

 ***********************************************************************  
 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**=== From The Twisted Mind Of A Brotha Pro. Presents:=======================================**

 **Digimon Tamers Halloween Special: Curse of The GingerBreadMon Chapter 8: Raid On Hypnos HQ ===========================================================================**

 **-Hypnos HQ Mid Level-**

Justimon raced down the hallway keeping an eye on the doors he passed for any signs of enemies; so far he only encountered opposition on the previous floor. Perhaps just the random luck of the draw he figured, but that didn't stop him from staying on guard. Justimon neared an intersection when he sensed a presence coming around the corner coming to a halt. Readying for them to near, the cyborg hero delivered a kick into the face of a familiar blue digimon.

Ghidomon howled out as he got sent several feet back tumbling into a heap with his lower body in the air. Isamu looked back in shock and concern over his partner as Justimon stood next to the young teen rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Heh-heh oops...sorry there Ghidomon. I thought you were one of those agents." Justimon said in Ryo's voice.

"Ooohhhhh..." Ghidomon groaned out in a daze.

"Luckily he has a hard head. I take it you haven't ran into anyone else yet?' Isamu asked.

"Nope, you guys are the first." Justimon replied with a nod, following Isamu to help up Ghidomon.

Slowly the blue dragon came to shaking away the stars that were in his vision.

"Ghidomon" Isamu asked, "Do you think you can sense anybody near by?"

"H-huh? Maybe, let me try." He replied getting to his feet. It took him a while as his senses came back to him, sniffing the air and ground. Finally Ghidomon was able to catch a scent. "I can sense them, it's brother and Takatomon!"

Coming down the hallway were indeed Takato and Guilmon, both at little tired, apparently having came across some more opposition. Ghidomon launched onto his brother, knocking him down as the two rolled around on the floor.

"Guys, well this is good news so far." Takato looking at Isamu and Justimon with a smile, looking back over to the two digital brothers, "Hey you two knock it off, no time to celebrate just yet. Any sign of Sistermon and BelleStarmon?" Takato asked.

"Nope, we were having Ghidomon do that right when you both showed up. But now those two are together, then perhaps we have a better chance of finding out who is where." Justimon said, "How about you two, think you can find our friends?"

"You betcha we can!" Guilmon said with a nod.

"That's right!" Ghidomon said as well, going to work with his brother sniffing about.

Again it didn't take long for either sibling to catch a general idea of where the others were, and an unexpected surprise. Both the brother's ears perked up as the locked their noses to the ground, looking at each other to confirm what they both already knew.

"They are down there! Renamon, Impon, and the others." Guilmon said.

"Yeah, and 'him'..." Ghidomon added.

"Him?" Takato asked.

"Yeah the one causing all this; the gingerbread monster." Guilmon said.

"So they are here. Is he with them?" Isamu replied.

"No, they aren't in the same place as him, but I we can tell there are a lot of other baddies down there also." Guilmon answered.

"Well that's good news, and not-so good news." Takato said.

"What do you think we should do?" Justimon asked.

"I think we should split up. You, Guilmon and me will go take on this 'Gingerbreadmon' and Isamu, you go find BelleStarmon and Sistermon, then find the others.." He said looking over at his brother who nodded.

"Let's do this!" Takato said raising his fist in the air.

"Right!" Replied the others in union.

 **-Hypnos HQ Lower Levels-**

"Get right behind me!" BelleStarmon shouted to Sistermon who complied, jumping behind the female demon lord.

The two found themselves pinned down in a server room, when they ended up walking into an ambush. Several clones had them cornered behind a console, spraying the area with purple bolts of EMP energy. BelleStarmon couldn't get a shot off, and Sistermon needed a wider area to send up her protective barrier, basically making them sitting ducks.

"Damn these mooks, if only they would take time to maybe reload I could get a shot off! Grrr, this is really starting to make me mad!" BelleStarmon replied, ducking just as a bolt nearly struck her helmet.

"Here's hoping they run out of ammo at the same time. If only they would, or we could distract them..." Sistermon said scanning the area, spotting a fire extinguisher on the far wall.

"Suzie, it's too dangerous." Lopmon's disembodied voice said to Suzie, who was floating inside a pink sphere.

"I know, but I trust we can do this. I know we can Lopmon. Are you with me?" Suzie asked.

"Of course, you're right. Together we can." Lopmon agreed.

"Be ready!" Sistermon said as she dashed from behind BelleStarmon, who yelled for her to stop.

Already the warrior nun was leaping across the room, dodging blast fire from the agents. Seeing an opening BelleStarmon did her best to cover Sistermon's attempt to reach the fire extinguisher. Sistermon managed to avoid being hit, somersaulting to the canister on the wall snatching it up; landing in a curl Sistermon gave the fire extinguisher a heave and tossed it towards the direction of the agents.

"Now!" Sistermon said, taking a shot to the shoulder.

BelleStarmon took aim, firing off a single bullet that whizzed off in a crazy trajectory, zigzagging across the room till it struck the red canister. It exploded releasing a white fog of chemicals engulfing the Hypnos agents. Though they didn't need to breath, they of course still needed to see. Being blinded by the contents of the fire extinguisher, the agents didn't have enough time to react to the oncoming attack from the two Mega level digimon.

Sistermon struck first skewering a few with her spear, while BelleStarmon rushed in, punching foes with her fists and cracking others with the butt end of her pistol. The two were able to make quick work of the agents, reducing them to piles of broken pieces.  
"Hmph, serves these loser right for shooting at two high class gals like ourselves, right hun?" BelleStarmon asked Sistermon as she brought her heel down on the body of an agent, breaking it into smaller pieces.

Sistermon smirked at BelleStarmon when from outside they saw a familiar pair rushing past the door, only to halt and rush back to the entrance: Isamu and Ghidomon.

"Oh, you both are alright!" Isamu said looking at the two.

"Were you that worried about me?" Sistermon asked approaching Isamu who started blushing.

"Ah, well a little...but I knew you could handle yourself. You are pretty great with Lopmon." The teen said meekly as Sistermon placed her arms around him.

"Save it you two," BelleStarmon said walking past the pair, "There will be more time for lovey-dovey after we kick some butt. Huh? Hey what you got Ghidomon, picked up a scent?" the gun-wielding digimon asked as she noticed the blue dragon sniffing the air.

"Yeah, the others. The ones missing They are this way." Ghidomon said, pointing down the hallway.

"What? You mean Henry and Dad are down there?" Sistermon asked running over to Ghidomon.

"Yep, I'm sure of it! They are this way!" Ghidomon replied.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go rescue them!" BelleStarmon said following Ghidomon who rushed on ahead with the others closely behind.

 **-Hypnos HQ, Main Monitoring Room-**

Takato, Guilmon, and Justimon arrived at the main control room of Hypnos, inside they found clones of agents and technicians operating the systems just like their human counterparts. In the center of it all monitoring their progress was Yamki, or rather his doppelganger He had his back to the Tamers as they arrived; only turning his head slightly in their direction.

"Yamki, or whatever you are!" Takato shouted out, "We're here to stop whatever it is that you plan on doing, and uh where do you have the others hidden? Answer me!" The leader of the Tamers demanded as he, Guilmon and Justimon advanced on the fake leader of Hypnos.

"Nicely done Takato." Justimon said.

The Yamaki clone didn't reply, instead he turned to face the Tamers giving them a striped-tooth smile as he let out a chuckle that sent a chill down the teen's spine.

"Are you now? And yet you have no idea just what we are planning do you? Ha-ha, that's quite alright. Instead of telling you, I'll just gladly show you. It's a shame your brother and his pet aren't here young Matsuki, but that's ok, the master will just have to make do with you and Justimon here. Now!" Yamaki shouted.

Techs at let their hands dance across their consoles as they followed Yamaki's orders while the Tamers stood at attention, waiting for whatever was about to happen. Suddenly a circle of white surrounded the three as an unseen force pulled them to the floor. Takato and Guilmon were on the ground struggling to get up while Justimon was on one knee fighting against whatever program Yamaki initiated.

"What...is...this?" Justimon uttered out as he managed to get to his feet, only to fall.

"Master wants you to meet him where he's at. I just thought we would send you on a more direct route. Oh I should mention that the trip will be a very bumpy ride." Yamaki replied, waving his hand at one of his subordinates.

Energy crackled around the trio, causing them to yell out in pain as a white sphere enveloped them, disappearing in a bright flash.

 **-Hypnos HQ Lower Levels, Cooling Station-**

Ghidomon lead the others down various hallways and corridors till they arrived at two large double metal doors leading to the cooling station, which providds A/C to all the sensitive electronic equipment inside Hypnos to prevent over-heating. BelleStarmon kicked open the doors marching right inside with guns ready. She scanned the dimly lit room for any enemies, so far the place looked deserted, and not a single cookie clone seemed to be about.

"Here we are, are you sure they are in here Ghidomon?" BelleStarmon asked the dragon digimon who nodded his head.

"I'm sure of it." He replied.

"Well if you are sure, we better make this quick. The others might need our help, so we shouldn't dawdle. Let's split up, this room is pretty large." BelleStarmon said.

She went off to the right, while Sistermon went left, leaving Ghidomon and Isamu to head straight ahead. The large room was a maze of pipes and large machines providing cold air throughout the entire building of Hypnos HQ. Each time Isamu took a breath, he could see it as he exhaled, shivering a bit from the cold.

"It's chilly down here." Ghidomon said staying close to Isamu looking about.

"I know pal, but I'm surprised you are complaining about the cold since you have that frost fire." Isamu replied.

"Yeah, but I still don't like the cold as much as the next digimon." Ghidomon said shivering a bit.

"Ha-ha, actually there are some digimon that do prefer the cold, but yeah you defiantly aren't one of them." Isamu said with a short laugh, stopping when he noticed Ghidomon stiffening up, looking ahead, "What is it boy? Did you find..." Isamu's voice trailed off when he looked in the direction his partner was looking.

In the far back of the room Ghidomon and Isamu found piles of large tan pod-like objects stacked upon one another along the back and walls reaching all the way to the ceiling. It was hard to get an exact number, but there were a lot of them. The two carefully made their way over to one of the nearest pods and examined it. The scent of gingerbread came from the strange object, slowly Isamu reached out for it, touching the surface. It was rough and course to the touch.

"What is it?" Isamu asked

"It's them...I can smell them inside." Ghidomon said sniffing at the others, stopping at one, pulling it free from the others.

"What are you doing? You don't know what effect that will have!" Isamu said trying to stop him.

But it was too late, the blue dragon managed to free the pod, causing it to roll free, nearly knocking him and Isamu over. The pod rolled several feet before colliding into an A/C unit making a crack in the side of the pod. Ghidomon rushed over with Isamu to inspect, turning it over to find Tabbimon inside unconscious.

"Nami!" Ghidomon shouted out, breaking her out and lifting her carefully from her prison, "Wake up! Wake up!" Ghidomon said trying to wake her.

Slowly she came too, groggy and weak. The tall orange feline opened her eyes looking at Ghidomon with a weakened smile.

"A-ah...G-Ghidomon? Oh I knew my brave blue knight would save me!" She said as she weakly gave him a hug nuzzling against him.

Ghidomon's cheeks turned a slight shade of purple as Nami continued to hug him while Isamu turned his head smiling.

"Hey! Have you guys found anything?" Sistermon called out from another part of the room.

"Yeah, over here! We found them! It looks like perhaps everyone is here too!" Isamu shouted out, Isamu said looking at all the pods, "We got a lot of work to do..." He said to himself.  
-Hypnos HQ Basement Lab #4 -

Takato slowly came too, feeling slightly groggy, next to him Guilmon and Justimon were getting to their feet as well. From the looks of their surroundings they were in a large darkened room of some sorts, if they were still at Hypnos they couldn't be sure.

"You guys ok?" Takato asked the others who replied with a nod.

"Man what was that, and where are we?" Justimon asked.

"Some sort of transport system I guess, but it didn't feel like we got sent to the Digital World." Takato answerd.

"Correct." a booming voice said from the darkness, "We are still in the Human World, but I'm about to send you to the Next World!"

A light suddenly came on in front of the group, revealing a massive blob against the wall with a large smiling face staring down directly at them.

"You must be this 'Gingerbreadmon' that's been attacking and kidnapping our friends!" Justimon said balling his cybernetic fist.

"Correct again pest, but you are not who I'm after, though it doesn't matter. I'm after your red friend there and his blue brother." Gingerbreadmon said.

"But why? We never met you before." Takato demanded.

"Of course not! I was created for one thing and one thing only: To destroy Guilmon and Ghidomon along with their Tamers. Once I'm done with you two, I'll go finish your brother and be done with it!" Gingerbreadmon said with a laugh.

"Dream on you over grown pile of dough! Takato, let's take this monster out!" Justimon said running foreword.

"You got it, ready boy? Let's Biomerge!" Takato shouted out.

"I don't think so!" Gingerbreadmon said spitting out two wads of dough at the Tamers.

Takato and Guilmon rolled out of the way of the wad coming at them, while Justimon leapt up into the air avoiding his, transforming his arm into his Voltage Blade ready to strike the mound of dough. A massive fist made of a hard crystal-like substance shot forth from the dough, swatting the cybernetic hero away like a bug sending him to the ground. The mound of dough started to move taking shape of a large humanoid body that stood close to twenty feet tall, almost reaching the ceiling. More Crystals formed from the monster's shoulders, head and chest as Gingerbreadmon looked down at Takato and Guilmon with a striped-tooth grin.

"Aw nuts...this defiantly isn't good!" Takato exclaimed as the massive monster raised his foot about to stomp Takato.

 ***********************************************************************  
 **To Be Continued...**  
 ************************************************************************


	9. Chapter 9

**From The Twisted Mind Of A Brotha Pro. Presents:**

 **====================================================== = = Digimon Tamers Halloween Special: Curse of The GingerBreadMon Chapter 9: Make The Cookie Crumble =========================================**

 **-Hypnos HQ Basement Lab #4 -**

Takato frozen with fear closed his eyes expecting this was the end but Guilmon collided with him, knocking the boy out of the way in time as the massive foot slammed into the ground with a quake.

"Thanks boy!" Takato said patting Guilmon on the head, "Ah! Maybe I spoke too soon!" He yelled out as Gingerbreadmon raised his foot attempting to squash the two.

Justimon slashed at Gingerbreadmon's other foot with his engery-blade, causing the large digimon to stagger slightly but not enough to send him down. Slightly annoyed he set his eyes on the cyber hero pointing his fingers at Justimon. Several spears of crystal launched from his fingertips embedding in the ground where Justimon had been.

"You little pest!" Gingerbreadmon shouted out with a snarl.

"You want to squash my friends, you'll have to deal with me! Bring it!" Justimon yelled out.

"Gladly! I'll make quick work of you, then I'll finish off the red dinosaur and his precious Tamer!" Gingerbreadmon said firing off another volley of crystal spears.

While Justimon kept the massive digimon busy, Takato and Guilmon took the distraction to finally Biomerge, forming Gallantmon; the crimson dragon knight lept up into the air pointing his lance at Gingerbreadmon's head.

 **Lightning Joust!**

A powerful blast of lighting erupted from the tip of his lance striking Gingerbreadmon in the side of the face sending him staggering but not out. Laying his eyes on Gallantmon, he swung his arm at him, which was avoided by the dragon knight. Justimon took the opening to attack Gingerbreadmon's legs again in hopes of bringing him down. Despite his size the monstrous digimon moved pretty fast giving the two mega level digimon quite a fight.

Several times Gingerbreadmon would spit out wads of dough hoping to trap the two in the gooey substance, but thankfully they managed to avoid the gooey perjectiles. Each attack that managed to strike him would only shake Gingerbreadmon but so far they didn't seem to be doing any real damage to the monster.

"This doesn't seem to be working this guy is just too strong!" Justimon said, back flipping from another one of Gingerbreadmon's attack.

"We got to keep trying! Hopefully the others will find us!" Gallantmon said firing off another volley from his lance.

Gingerbreadmon laughed at the two, "Bwahah! Don't count on it! They won't find you two, and even if they do, you'll both be long dead by then!" He said facing Gallantmon as the crystals on his chest started to glow.

Two beams of orange energy shot forth, Gallantmon managed to block them with his shield, but the force of the blast drove him across the room slamming into the wall behind him.

"Gallantmon!" Justimon cried out, only finding himself having to dodge the same attack from Gingerbreadmon.

Justimon ran across the floor trying to avoid the powerful beams trailing behind him, only to have several spears of crystals from Gingerbreadmon block his path. Unable to stop in time he slammed into them with the energy beams colliding with him from behind. There was an explosion that caused Justimon to separate into Ryo and Cyberdramon who rolled across the floor unconscious.

"N-no...Ryo, Cyberdramon..." Gallantmon weakly called out as he tried getting to his feet.

"Don't worry, you'll be joining him soon." Gingerbreadmon taunted facing Gallantmon as the crystals on his chest powered up again.

 **Rapid Fire!**

 **Double Impact!**

 **Fly Bullet!**

Gingerbreadmon fell back into a nearby wall from the surprise attacks, causing him to misdirect his own attack. Gallantmon looked to find Rapidmon, Beelzemon, and BelleStarmon slowly descending next to him.

"Think again you overgrown cookie! It's time to put you back in the oven, you looked under cooked!" Rapidmon said firing at Gingerbreadmon.  
"That's right! I'm here to pay you back for encasing me in a ball of dough!" Beelzemon added as he too fired off several rounds from his double shotguns.

"Guys! I'm glad to see you!" Gallantmon said getting to his feet.

"Don't forget us!" Valiantmon cried out appearing with Sistermon, Renamon, and Naamahmamon; Tabbimon's ultimate, a redheaded succubi dressed in the same attire as Lilithmon only with red coloring to her outfit.

"Right, now that the gang's here, let's finish this big bully off once and for all!" Gallantmon said.

"You insignificant pests! Do you really think you can defeat me?" Gingerbreadmon yelled, glaring at the group of Mega and Ultimate digimon.

"Of course we can!" Naamahmamon cried out flying up into the air.

The succubi digimon lifted up her arms forming a ball of fire resembling the giant rose.

 **Flame Rose!**

The flower-shaped fireball struck Gingerbreadmon directly in the chest sending him back into the wall; shocked at the damage it caused he let out a monstrous roar, raising his right hand ready to fire.

"I don't think so!" Valiantmon shouted as he leapt into the air bringing his sword down on Gingerbreadmon's wrist, lopping off his hand.

It fell to the ground breaking into several chunks. Gingerbreadmon looked at his stump snarling, swatting at Valiantmon who easily dodged the attack. Distracted by the blue knight, the massive digimon failed to avoid the combined attacks of Sistermon, Rapidmon, and Renamon who went for his legs which caused a crack to form in his left leg one. Taking a step forward it to crumble under his weight sending him to the ground with a monstrous crash.

"Curse you Tamers! This won't stop me!" He yelled out as he tried to get up.

"Ha! That's not what we are seeing you big ugly!" Rapidmon said aiming for Gingerbreadmon's right eye taking it out.

Gingerbreadmon howled out in pain holding his face, he tried again to get up but with his left leg broken he found himself helpless.

"It's time to finish this! Ready bro?" Gallantmon said to Valiantmon who stood next to him.

"You said it, a shame we don't have a big glass of milk." Valiantmon replied.

"Forget the milk, let's just obliterate this sucker!" Beelzemon said in his blast mode.

The rest of the Tamers lined up in front of Gingerbreadmon preparing their attacks.

"Let's do this!" Gallantmon cried out.

 **Shield Of The Just!**

 **Shield Of The Righteous!**

 **Corona Blaster!**

 **Tri-Beam!**

 **Fly Bullet!**

 **Divine Pierce!**

 **Flame Rose!**

The attacks combined together to form a massive wave of energy that washed over Gingerbreadmon, causing him to lose form breaking apart.

"Nooooo! Damn you Tamers!" Gingerbreadmon cried out as he broke apart into chunks that were vaporized.

"Alright! We did it!" Sistermon cheered out with the others who celebrated!

"Phew! That was an ordeal! What happened to everyone else? Are they ok?" Takato asked.

"Don't worry, everyone is fine. We freed them and they are busy mopping up the rest of those damn clones. Yamaki and the others retook the control room and sent us down here to help finish off this baddie." Isamu said after he and Ghidomon separated.

"Yep, now all that's left is to get some much needed rest and a shower. I stink of gingerbread." Naamahmamon said landing next to Ghidomon.

"You got that right, I never want to even hear the word gingerbread." Rapidmon added.

"I agree, this Christmas it's going to be off the menu." Takato joked, "Let's get out of here and regroup with the others."

 **-Two Days Later-**

"Here you go ma'am! I hope you enjoy it! Remember, Matsuki Bakery is always fresh!" Ghidomon exclaimed as he handed the box of baked goods to the owner of the home he was currently standing in front of. She gladly accepted the box, scratching the blue dragon behind the ear.

"Come on Ghidomon! We still have several more spots to hit!" Isamu called out from the cab of the delivery truck.

"Coming!" He yelled out as he leapt into back with Guilmon.

"Ok, so where to next?" Takato asked looking over at Isamu who was checking the clipboard.

"Your favorite delivery...Rika's..." Isamu teased.

"Ugh! This time you make the delivery, she's still a little mad at me for making her stay behind and baby-sit" Takato replied with a groan.

"Oh come on she can't be that mad at you. After all Renamon and the others were found, so it's quite the happy ending I'd say." Isamu said leaning back into the seat.

"Not really..." Takato added.

"What do you mean? We got rid of Gingerbreadmon and his clones of the others, I'd call that a happy ending." Isamu said.

"That's just it bro, I don't think that was his plan. He told me that he only wanted to take out Guilmon and Ghidomon, why I don't know. Even when Shibumi came back from the Digital World to explain what he found out was pretty confusing." Takato said.

"Yeah, that does add to the confusion. He claimed that this Gingerbreadmon was a created digimon like Guilmon and Ghidomon? But who would want to create such a nasty and ridiculous looking digimon like that?" Isamu asked.

"You got me, but can you really call him ridiculous with all the wacky types of digimon that do exist?" Takato asked back.

"True...the Digital World does seem to be a crazy place. I wouldn't mind going there one day." Isamu said looking out the window.

"It's an interesting place, perhaps one day you'll get to check it out. But not today, we got to finish these deliveries and try and make it to school on time...Awww nuts!" Takato cried out as he found that he landed right in the middle of an accident with several cars behind him.

"Well you can forget about that now." Isamu said laughing.

Sitting on top of a building watching the small orange delivery truck with the two red and blue digimon in the back, the small black digital creature smiled to itself laughing gleefully before taking flight to cause more mischief and mayhem.

 ***********************************************************************  
 **The End**

 ************************************************************************  
 **(A/N: If it really seems rushed at the end, that's because I did. I really wanted to get this one finished and out of the way before I could start on any other fics. It just bothered me that I never got a chance to finish this in time for Halloween. Work, and life just kept getting in the way and those two always need to go first. I'm glad I'm done with this one, feels like a weight is off my shoulders. While this turned up to not be my best one I think, I do like the concepts and ideas I got from his. I'll be using them in other stuff. Well do R &R at least.)**


End file.
